Harry Potter and the Past Adventure
by Lilly Potter
Summary: *Chapter Nine is up* Harry goes back in time to save his parents from Voldemort, who is tryinmg to kill them while they are still in school. Meanwhile the world is left to mourn Harry Potter.
1. The Plan

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Past Adventure (1/?) 

**Chapter Title**: The Plan 

**Author name:** Lilly Potter 

**Author e-mai**l: lilly_potter22@yahoo.ca 

**Category**: Drama, Action/Adventure, Humor and a little bit of Romance. 

**Rating**: PG 

**Spoilers**: All of them I suppose 

**Summary**: Harry goes back in time to save his parents from Voldemort, who is trying to kill them while they are still in school. Meanwhile the world is left to mourn Harry Potter whom all think died in an attack by Voldemort. 

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own all non-cannon characters used in this story and also the spell used by harry to go back in time. 

**A/N:** Just to be clear, Arabella "Bella" Figg, Kally Weasly and Keri Weathers are Lily's best friends. I was rereading this chapter and I noticed how inexperienced it sounds, so I will be rewrituing it, so look out for a new chapter one out soon. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

It was the summer after Harry's fourth year and he had only been at the Dursleys for three weeks and already he couldn't stand it. He could hear them downstairs eating dinner. Harry had been given a piece of stale bread and some water and was sent up to his room because the Dursleys were having Uncle Vernon's boss and wife over and did not want Harry anywhere near them. So Harry was trying to get to sleep praying that he would not have one of the nightmares that had been plaguing him since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry could hear the polite conversation coming from the dinning room downstairs. He let the voices fade into the background as sleep overtook him. 

_~Harry could hear voices, he stood still so that he could hear them better "Wormtail, are the preparations for my little journey almost complete?" Harry instantly recognized Voldemort's voice, "Yes, Master the charm will be ready to do in one more day and then you can go back." _

__

_Voldemort laughed, "Yes, then I can make right a mistake that I made 25 years ago. I will kill James Potter and Lily Evans and then young Harry will not be a problem." The chamber was filled with an evil laughter. Then there was a flash of green light.~_

__

__Harry sat upright in his bed, How was Voldemort planning to kill his father if he was already dead? It was 4:00 am. Harry decided it would be safer if he didn't go back to sleep, so he lay in bed till dawn. 

The next day Harry came rushing down the stairs. It was 7:40 am and Aunt Petunia had been calling him for the past two minutes. 

" Well, it took you long enough," snarled Uncle Vernon as he glared over his morning paper. Harry made no reply as he sat down in a chair and Aunt Petunia set down a plate with his half grapefruit on it that served as his breakfast. 

After eating in silence for a minute or two Aunt Petunia cleared her throat, "Vernon, darling, I have to go to London to get Dudley-kins a new school uniform, What are we going to do with Harry?" Uncle Vernon glared. "Mrs. Figg is out of town we will simply have to lock him in his room until we get home" 

So that's how it came to be that half an hour later Harry was locked in his room as the Dursleys drove off for the day. 

Harry had almost nothing in his room except some of his school stuff which he was able to smuggle up into his room where he hid it under the loose floor boards which also held some chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. 

He started on his charms home work. After two and a half hours on an essay about the different kinds of memory charms and how to use them he decided that he would take a break. He was trying to figure out what Voldemort had planned when he said that he would kill his parents when they both were already dead, he started to drift to sleep. 

_~Harry was back in the cave. __"__Master I have made all the preparations for the Time Charm , you will need to.."~_

____

__Harry was startled awake by the blast of a car horn. _"Time Charm!" _ Harry leaped off his bed and grabbed his charm textbook and looked up Time Charms. He found only one that looked right, the Reverse Charm. __

__

_The Reverse Charm is a very strong time charm that can allow the users to travel years into the past. It is illegal and highly dangerous to use. It is usually used with the Dark Arts and was a favorite of Redwald who used it to travel back in time and wipe out whole Wizarding families. It is a charm that requires a huge amount of energy and many wizards have died trying to use it. _

__Harry stared at the page, "_So that's how Voldemort is planing to kill my parents." _Harry thought._ "I have to tell someone soon. Wormtail_ _said that the charm would be ready to perform tomorrow." _ But Harry had sent Hedwig to Ron's house two weeks ago after Uncle Vernon had tried to kill her for delivering a letter during breakfast. 

Harry looked at the page again, a thought entered his mind "_I'll have to be the one to go back." _Just then he heard a noise. The Dursleys were back. He would have to wait till later to look for the spell. 

That night after dinner, which had consisted of Caesar salad ( a celebration because Dudley had lost one pound), Harry looked over the charm again. He could almost hear Ron and Hermione. 

Ron would say, "_Harry why didn't you bring me with you? A chance to see Snuffles when he was younger and to meet your parents." _And Hemione would say_ " Oh Harry! You should have waited. It could have been dangerous and you might have changed the time line. You could have killed people!" _and then they would start to argue. 

So Harry got his book and found the charm again. He then noticed that there were some pages stuck together. He carefully peeled them apart and on the page was the spell he would need to perform the charm. Harry smiled as he read over the spell quickly. __

__

___~At midnight on the night of a new moon you must stand in the middle of a room and recite the spell three times._ (underneath the spell was written) 

_~I pray to you, the powers of Time and Destiny. I ask that you send me back through time and space to the time that needs to change. Send me back (Insert number of years) years, to change the line of time.~_

Harry checked his calendar and realized that the new moon was tomorrow night. Harry went to bed that night with a feeling of purpose. 

The next day when Harry came downstairs, he was given a list of chores to do by the time Uncle Vernon got home from work. Harry looked at the list "_Scrub floors; clean windows; weed garden; make dinner. Who am I? Cinderella!!" _

__

__So afterfinishing his long list of things and eating his dinner of celery sticks, Harry climbed the stairs ready to collapse on his bed. "_Ugh! I hate it when I have to do those kinds of things." _Harry looked at his clock, _"7:15, I have time for a nap." _So with that thought Harry went to sleep. 

~_Harry found himself in the same cave as before. He heard voices and saw some blurry images. he squinted trying to make the pictures clearer. They suddenly became clear._

__

_"Wormtail is it time?" _

__

_"Soon Master. It is almost midnight. We should begin very soon." Harry saw Wormtail follow Voldemort to the center of the room then there was a blinding flash of light.~_

__

__Harry woke with a start. He quickly turned to the clock. "11:30!?!" he jumped out of bed. Harry quietly climbed down the stairs to the cupboard where Uncle Veron had locked his stuff (Minus his homework) right after he had got home. Harry picked the lock ( A skill he had picked up from Fred and George Weasley) and took everything up to his room where he packed everything in his trunk. 

Harry then took some broken chalk he had found from an old game of Dudley's and drew an X in the middle of the room. He had five minutes till midnight. Harry dragged his trunk to the X and opened his charms book to the spell. "_Midnight!!_" Harry smiled and began to recite the spell. 

"I pray to you, the powers of Time and Destiny. I ask that you send me back through time and space to the time that needs to change. Send me back 25 years, to change the line of time!" 

__

__He waited a second and then there was a blinding flash of light and Harry was hurtled back into time. 

James Potter was walking back from Quidditch practice across the Hogwarts lawn with his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew when suddenly there was a loud bang and a flash of golden light, A body fell from the sky landing on top of Peter with a thud. 

"What the Hell was that!?!" exclaimed Sirius as James and Remus were helping Peter to his feet. Then they bent over the unconscious body. "He looks exactly like you James" Peter said in a quivering voice. "He does, except for the scar," Remus added wearing a puzzled expression. Harry let out a small moan. They all jumped away from him, James got his wits about him and started to give instructions. "Peter, go tell Madam Pomphry that we're bringing some one in. Remus, go bring Professor Dumbledor to the hospital wing. And Sirius, help me carry him." At that all the boys ran to do their respective tasks. 

Darkness surrounded Harry. He felt like he was drowning, He remembered the charm and then a golden light but he couldn't remember anything after that. Harry was racking his brain trying to remember what had happened next when he heard voices. 

"Do you know what's wrong with him, Poppy?" 

"I think that he's just exhausted. Whatever he did to get here just drained all his energy. It doesn't help that he wasn't all that well before he came." 

"Well, I know that you will be able to help. Please keep me posted," and with that Harry lost consciousness once more. 

James was pacing the Gryffindor common room as his friend watched. "You know pacing won't make him wake up any faster." Remus said 

" Maybe you should sit down and do some homework. You don't want to fall behind now, do you?" 

"Moony, you don't get it, He looked just like me. How is that even possible?" 

"How's what possible?" all the boys turned around and faced the dazzling green eyes of Lily Evans. 

"Oh nothing, Lil. We were just working on homework," James said lamely. Lily rolled her eyes 

"You guys never do homework unless it has to do with a prank. Come on you can tell me. I promise not to tell Keri, Bell OR Kally." She pleaded giving James puppy dog eyes. 

"No fair. You know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes!" James flung his arms up shielding his eyes. Remus, Sirius and Peter started to laugh. "Okay Lil, we give," Sirius said smiling 

"We were walking back from Quidditch practice and their was this big bang. Then this thing fell from the sky. Right on top of Peter," at this Peter made a face to show his dislike. "It turned out that the thing was a boy that looked exactly like James! He was unconscious, so we took him to the hospital wing" 

Lily blinked twice, "Wow!! Has he woken up yet? Do you know who he is? Where he came from?" 

Sirius laughed, "One question at a time Lil. No, he has not woken up yet. That was what we were waiting for. And for the rest, we won't know till he's woken up." 

"Oh yeah" Lily smiled sheepishly. "So he looks exactly like James?" 

" Yeah! Except for this lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead" Remus told her. At that moment they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. The group turned to see who it was and their eyes widened in shock. 


	2. Talks and Meetings

Body _Harry Potter and the Past Adventure _

_Chapter One _

___ By Lilly Potter_

A/N: Here it is! The second part. Thank you all who reviewed. 

*Julie- You're my first review! Thank you so much! 

*Kirk- I did that because I wanted Harry to land in Lily and James' fifth year 

*[Lizzy/Tygrestick][1] - Lol! I hope you enjoy this part. 

*[Jamie Potter][2] - That's high praise from you I'm sure. Thanks so much, I really appreciate it. 

*[Navi][3] - Well I'm not promising anything but I hope I can make a few changes, so maybe you will only like me forever. 

*person- Thanks. 

*WeasleyTwin2- I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this part. Thanks for your review. 

*Maggie- Here you are. Chapter two. 

*[Harry'sLostSister][4] - Wow! Thanks so much for you review! I adore your story! I hope you continue to read this one. 

You are all wonderful! 

Disclaimer: Everything belong to the great and powerful J.K. Rowling. Except Keri, Kally and most anyone else you don't recognize. And also the Reverse charm belongs to me, I know I should have ut this in the last disclaimer, but I forgot. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat again. 

"Oh, hello Professor," James said tightly. 

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, Miss Evans," Professor Dumbledore acknowledged them all. "Uhmm.. Professor," James broke in. "Is there any new information on the boy?" Dumbledore smiled. "Not yet James, but Madam Pomphrey thinks that he will wake up soon." 

"Thank you Professor." Dumbledor gave him a sympathetic smile and left. 

James heaved a huge sigh and flung himself onto one of the armchairs. "Ugh! Why hasn't he woken up yet?" 

Lily came over and sat on the arm of the chair. "James, he just got here a couple of hours ago. He might not wake up for awhile. We just have to wait patiently" 

Sirius laughed. "Always the voice of reason," he joked. "How about we go blow up the Slytherin common room? How does that sound?" 

James laughed "Nah. I should probably do some homework like Moony suggested" 

"All right, if you're sure?" 

"I'm sure. I have a potions essay due tomorrow, and so do you!" 

"You g-got me," Sirius stumbled back as if he had been shot. "Come on let's get to work," Remus said laughing. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

_Harry was running, he could hear the voices all around him. Cedric's, his Mum and Dad's, Sirius' and Dumbledore's all filled with hatred and disgust. He was screaming at them to be quiet and to leave him alone when he felt someone was shaking him, trying to wake him up._

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Hovering over him was the concerned face of Madam Pomfrey. "Are you all right?" she asked, "You were screaming and thrashing." 

Harry sat up "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just dreaming." Madam Pomfrey, gave him a severe look that softened to sympathy. "You were having a nightmare. I need to go and get the Headmaster. He wanted to know as soon as you woke up." 

"That's okay. Madam Pomfrey, how did I get here?" 

She looked at him startled, "I think that I should let the Headmaster explain it to you." 

"Thank you" Harry said as she left. _"All right Harry, what happened? and why are you at Hogwarts?"_ Harry thought to himself. Then it flashed in his mind _"The time charm, of course! I am now in 1973." _ Just at that moment Madam Pomfrey and a younger looking Dumbledore came in. "Well it seems as if our young visitor is awake. James will be happy" 

Harry looked at him startled. _"Did he mean James Potter, my father?" _Harry thought, but he only managed to ask in a shaky voice, "J-James?" 

Dumbledore looked up, "Yes, James Potter. He and his friends found you." Harry looked at the Professor, "Wh-what happened?" 

"We aren't sure. I would like to ask you a few questions and please answer them truthfully. I don't want to use any truth potions." Harry nodded. 

"All right, what is your name?" 

"Harry Granger," Harry said grabbing the first name that came into his head 

"How did you get here?" 

Harry remained silent. 

"All right, how old are you?" 

"I'm fifteen," 

"And why are you here?" Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore with pleading in his eyes. "I can't tell you all of it, but I can tell you that I'm here to protect two of your students from Voldemort." 

Dumbledore looked at him, startled, "Which students? and why you?" Harry sighed "The students are James Potter and Lily Evans." Dumbledore looked shocked. "You still didn't answer my second question." he said tightly 

Harry looked up with a panicked look in his eyes, "Please Professor, I can't tell you." Dumbledore sighed, "All right. Get the Veritaserum," he said addressing Madam Pomfrey. Harry looked at Dumbledore, "You can't do that sir! Hermione told me that if you mess with time, you can kill yourself!" 

Madam Pomfrey gave a little shriek and Dumbledore looked shocked. "You're from the future? Is that how you knew Madam Pomfrey's name?" Harry looked at his hands and then gave a resigned sigh, "Yes to both questions." 

"Harry, it is important that you tell me the truth. You won't affect the time line. I'm almost sure of that." Harry hesitated then nodded. "All right, Harry. What's you real name." 

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "James Potter is my father." Madam Pomfrey gave a small gasp, but said nothing. "Thank you. Now Harry how far have you traveled back and why?" 

"I traveled back twenty one years and as I told you before, I came to save my mum and dad from Voldemort who has also traveled back in time." 

"Lily is your mother?" Dumbledore asked, shocked. Harry smiled "Yes sir," Dumbledore smiled back. 

"Harry, why is Voldemort after Lily and James?" Madam, Pomfrey asked sounding quite sad and lost. Harry looked over at the scared nurse. "He wants to kill them because of me." 

"Now Harry..." Dumbledore stared, but Harry interrupted him. 

"No, Sir. I know what you're going to say. 'It's not your fault Harry' or 'You can't know that! But sir, I know that and it is my fault. I conquered the dark Lord when I was a baby and ever since he's been trying to kill me. He's tried four times and he still hasn't succeeded, so he decided to just eliminate the problem before it began" 

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey sat stunned. "You defeated the dark Lord when you were a baby?" Dumbledore asked incredulously. Harry nodded, "That's how I got the scar." 

Dumbledore nodded, "I had wondered." Harry had a sudden thought. "Professor did you get my trunk?" Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, Peter found it when he went back to the spot where you were found." 

Harry looked up wearily "Peter? Peter Pettigrew?" 

"Yes. Why?" 

"Oh nothing Sir, just wondering." And Harry gave Dumbledore a dazzling smile. Madam Pomfrey gave a snort, "You certainly are James Potter's son!" Harry smiled at this. "I'll take that as a compliment." 

Harry tried to stifle a yawn, but Madam Pomfrey caught him. "You must be tired. Headmaster, I suggest that we let him get his sleep." Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Harry, the cover story is that you are a transfer student and your port key got confused." 

Harry looked at them with pleading eyes, "When can I meet my parents?" Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "We shall see how you feel in the morning." 

Harry smiled again, "Thank you Sir, and good night!" 

"Good night Harry," and Dumbledore left Harry alone with Madam Pomfrey. 

"Harry, I want you to drink this, ALL of it and then get some sleep." Madam Pomfrey said as she handed Harry a goblet of slimy brownish-yellow goo that smelt like rotten eggs and dried sea weed. 

Harry looked at the goblet then back at Madam Pomfrey, "You have got to be kidding me," he exclaimed. "It looks like it came out of the sewers and it smells that way to!" Madam Pomfrey shook her head. 

Harry gave the nurse a pleading look, "Please, I beg of you don't make me drink this." Madam Pomfrey gave him a disapproving look. 

"You will drink it and won't complain. It's the strongest strength restoration potion made. It will enable you to start school tomorrow." Harry gave it one more disgusted look and downed it in one gulp. 

"YUCK!!" He croaked "It tastes like butter beer and pee mixed together. Do I have to drink it again?" Harry asked sounding desperate. 

Madam Pomfrey hid a smile, "No, that will be all that you have to drink" 

Harry smiled at this. "Good! 'Night Madam Pomfrey, see you tomorrow" And he turned over. 

Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains around his bed, turned out the lights and opened the door to leave. The nurse turned back and softly whispered, "Good night, sweet Harry. Sweet dreams." 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Professor Dumbledore made his way to the Gryffindor tower after leaving Harry with Madam Pomfrey. 

"Cornish Pixies," he said and the portrait swung open. 

He found James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all huddled together, LOOKING like they were doing their homework, but as he came closer he heard words like "Snape" and "Dung bombs." 

"Working hard are we?" he asked them playfully. They all jumped at the sound of his voice and James stood up facing the Headmaster. 

"Hello Sir, we were just doing some homework when you came in," James smiled the smile that Professor Dumbledore had just seen on Harry. 

"Hello James, how are you?" Professor Dumbledore questioned, just barely hiding a smile. "I came to tell you that your mystery boy has woken up. 

"James looked elated, "Really, sir?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "Yes Mr. Potter. I would like to ask you to show him around if you should be in Gryffindor." 

James smiled and nodded his head vigorously, "Of course Sir, I would love to." 

"That wonderful! I'll tell Harry that" 

James looked at Dumbledore questioningly "Harry?" 

"Yes, James, he has a name." 

"And that would be Harry, Sir?" 

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, Harry Granger. He is a transfer student. His port key malfunctioned and that is why he fell on Mr. Pettigrew." 

"Thank you, Sir. Uhmm.. When can I meet him?" 

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "He should be out of the hospital wing tomorrow." 

"Thank you again." 

"You're welcome, James." Professor Dumbledore walked out of the common room, leaving four VERY happy people in his wake. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

"He's awake!" James cried out, happily. 

"He's awake?" They all turned to see Lily standing behind them. 

"Yep! Lily, his name is Harry Granger. He's a transfer and his port key messed up and that's why he came hurtling out of the sky!" James explained sounding ecstatic. 

"That's wonderful, James. When do you get to meet him?" Lily asked, almost as happy as James. 

"Tomorrow some time," James said almost dismissively. 

"You know Prongs, we could go and see him tonight. Madam Pomfrey will be in bed." Sirius suggested, smiling devilishly. Peter actually smiled at this, "Yeah! I want to meet the guy who fell on me." James, Lily, Sirius and Remus laughed at the slightly bewildered Peter. 

"Are you going to blame him for landing on you, Wormtail?" Remus asked. Peter flushed slightly "Of course not!" He smiled, "I want to tell him that he has rather bad aim as he really should have landed on James." 

Remus and Sirius laughed while Lily tried to stifle a giggle and James looked on disapprovingly. "I guess we could go and see him. I don't really think that I can wait till later." 

"All right then," Lily said cheerfully. "We should go around 1:30 so that it will be assured that no one will be around." 

Sirius smiled the same grin he had on it a few minutes ago, "1:30 it is. Harry Grange! prepare to meet the Marauders of Hogwarts." They all smiled and burst out laughing. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Harry was having a dream in which the Dementors invaded Hogwarts and killed Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Sirius. Voldemort was about to finish him off when he was suddenly shaken awake. 

Harry sat up groggily and was faced with five curious people peering at him from the end of the bed. The one that was obviously James, was wearing a smile that Harry himself had worn many times. 

"Hi. I'm James Potter and we," he said gesturing at the people around him, "are the Marauders of Hogwarts, plus one." 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

It was 1:30 am and Peter, James Sirius and Remus were waiting for Lily. "Where is she?" Sirius said as he paced the common room. The rest of the group was wondering why Sirius was so anxious. 

The truth was Sirius was worried that this boy Harry was sent to hurt James. It was a well known fact amongst the Marauders that Voldemort was after James and sending a student to kill him was brilliant. 

Sirius' thoughts were interrupted by Lily coming into the common room. She smiled at them "You guys ready?" They all nodded and placed the invisibility cloak around them and headed toward the hospital wing. 

When they reached the hospital wing they went to the bed that had it's curtains drawn. They opened the curtains a little and all crowded around the bed. There lay the duplicate of James, looking almost innocent in sleep. 

Lily was the only one to notice that he was having a nightmare. He was almost rigid and his hand was twitching. He also had a pained and scared expression on his face. 

James reached over and shook him lightly. His eyes snapped open and the group noticed that they were a shining emerald green. He looked around, startled and scared. ______________________________________________________________________________ 

Harry looked at the five people clustered around his bed. James had just introduced them, Harry guessed it was his turn. 

"Uhmm.. Hello. My name is Harry Granger. Is it time to get up?" They all laughed. "It's about 1:45 in the morning," Sirius answered him. 

"Ah.... you told me that you are the Marauders of Hogwarts, but I don't know your names." James smiled. "I am James Potter, and these," he gestured to the rest of the group, "are my trusted advisers, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew (Harry flinched slightly) and this is my wonderful girlfriend, Lily Evans." 

"Nice to meet you" Lily said as she shook his hand. Harry smiled at her, "Likewise." 

"So... Why are you here?" Harry asked them. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter started to laugh uncontrollably. 

"What is it?" Harry asked them, rather puzzled at their outbreak. Lily looked as bewildered as Harry. Finally Remus calmed down enough to answer him. 

"Peter wanted to tell you that your aim was off. You really should have hit James." That brought on a new wave of laughter from the Marauders and Lily started to giggle, leaving Harry only slightly less confused. 

Suddenly they heard a low growl, and the group all turned to see a huge black dog, growling. It's eyes glowing red. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: Questions? Comments? Please review and feel free to flame. The next part should be up next week. I am drowning in school work so it takes me awhile. 

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=1198
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=2482
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=3499
   [4]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=3670



	3. The First Day

Body _Harry Potter and the Past Adventure_

_ Chapter Two_****

_By Lilly Potter___

__

A/N: I know that your all going to kill me, BUT I made Peter non-evil and an actual character in the story. I think that he was nice and good at one point. He was just weak. So when Voldemort came after him he just wasn't brave enough to say no. THEN he turned evil. 'cause he really is evil now. Thank you to all who reviewed! This part is a little longer. I had camp this weekend so I had to take time away from writing my precious story. 

*[KNA][1] - I know I'm evil 

*dreamkatcher- Thank you. I'll try to hurry 

*Leanne Dolan- My cousin! The best! I love yeh! 

*Leoni- The dog isn't Sirius or Remus!! Their both cowering from the dog at the moment. And I'm not sure how many parts 

*Darkness and Light- I'll try to not be so rushed. It's just that the Dursley's weren't really important to the story 

*Princesslatisha- Here's the next part with a barrel o' monkeys 

*[Albus Dumbledore][2] - It's not the Grim!!!!!!!!! It's something else 

*Big Fan!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Your making me blush! Thank you 

*susie- It's here!! I wrote more 

*[Person][3] - Thank you. I try 

*Julie- I'm happy you enjoyed it. But I can't tell you what happens next 

*[Orion Black][4]- The next part. Don't you just love me 

*herm- I give you more 

*readcr- Thank you, thank you very much 

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the characters you don't recognize. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

The Dog slowly advanced on the terrified group. "Nice doggy," James whispered. The Marauders were slowly backing up, but Lily stood rooted to the spot, whimpering softly. The dog growled again and Lily jumped. 

"Oh god!" Lily said with a definite note of panic in her voice. "We're all going to die!" 

"No, we're not Lil," James said firmly "We'll be OK." The dog barked VERY loudly causing everyone to jump in surprise. Lily started to cry. 

In a shaky, broken voice she managed to talk. "My cousin, B-Brian, was killed by a- a rabid dog when I was s-s-seven. I watched it ha- happen. He-he was ripped a-apart. I- I had nightmares for y-years" Lily let out another heart wrenching sob as James pulled her into a hug and steered her towards the wall where the rest of the group was trying to hide from the dog. 

They all heard footsteps running towards the infirmary. The dog let out another of series barks, almost like it was trying to talk to whoever was coming. 

James looked at the dog and then at the door. "Sirius! the invisibility cloak. Put it on" Sirius looked at James, confused, then a light bulb went on in his head. He pulled the cloak from his pocket and flung it around everyone, minus Harry, who was sitting on the bed, looking at the dog as if it had hypnotized him. 

The door burst open and a disheveled looking Dumbledore came in. He looked around the room, assesing the situation. "What is going on Mr. Potter?" James, not thinking, flung the invisibility cloak off himself, leaving Remus, Sirius and Peter still covered. But Lily refused to let go of James. 

"Sir! the dog! It's the Grim!!! It's going to kill us!!" Dumbledore looked at James with shock. "What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?" He asked as he took out his wand and tapped the dog, whispering something that nobody heard. The dog disappeared The whole room looked at the spot where the dog had been in utter astonishment. 

Harry was the first to be able to talk. "What did you do, Sir?" The Professor smiled. "It was your security system. It was made to warn me when someone other then Madam Pomfrey or my self entered the room." 

James turned a faint pink. "I'm sorry, Sir. It's just that I couldn't wait to meet Harry. Please don't blame Harry or Lily. It was my idea." 

Professor Dumbledore smiled again, an amused spark in his eyes. "It's all right James. Now what were you all talking about before my dog interrupted you?" 

This caused James to crack up again and Lily smiled through her tears. Professor Dumbledore looked at them oddly. "I'm sure I missed something" 

"Yes, Sir, you did" 

"Well, if you two could leave. I need to talk to Harry ALONE" 

"Yes, Sir" James gave Dumbldore a mock salute and left, pulling Lily behind him. The rest of the group followed them silently out the door. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Lily and the Marauders entered the Gryffindor common room out of breath, after they had a near miss with Filch. They all sat in front of the fire. It was silent for a few moments until Sirius spoke up. 

"So why do you think that Harry has security on him?" Sirius asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. 

"I don't know Padfoot. But I'm going to find out" James said with determination. 

"I'll help." 

"So will I!" 

They all looked at Peter. 

"Count me in" he answered to the unasked question. 

James smiled. "Okay. We'll start tomorrow" 

They all agreed and made their way wearily up to bed. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

"So, what were you talking about?" Dumbledore asked 

"I'm not really sure" 

"Okay. I think that I shall go back to bed and leave you to do the same." 

"Good night, Sir" 

"Good night, Harry" 

Harry pulled the covers over him as Professor Dumbledore turned out the light and closed the door. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

~_"Harry! You have to save us. Only you can do it" Harry turned around trying to find the source of the voice. "My precious boy. Only you can defeat Voldemort." Harry recognized his mother's voice from all the times he'd heard it. "Mum!" Harry called into the swirling green fog, "Where are you? I need your help." _

__

_"No Harry. I can't help you. You have to do it on your own. But remember the power of love. It is your greatest weapon." And with those words the world seemed to explode around Harry~_

__

__Harry sat up in bed sweating. _ "What was that about?" _Harry thought to himself. _ "What did Mum mean by love being my greatest weapon?" _Harry laid back in bed, thoughts swirling in his mind. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

__

__

__The next morning came too early in Sirius' view. "Ugh!" 

"It's bad enough that Dumbledore caught us but now we're going to be late for breakfast," Peter said as he pulled on his robes. 

"Come on, Wormtail. We're not late," Remus joked. 

"I'm hungry. And I don't want to miss Harry getting sorted" Sirius whined. 

"What time is it?" James asked sleepily. 

"Five minutes to breakfast," Peter replied as he walked out the door 

The three remaining boys looked at each other and started tearing up the room trying to get ready. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Five minutes later, three very mismatched boys came bounding down the stairs from the fifth year dorm and ran out the portrait hole leaving a very disgruntled Fat Lady behind to complain about boys that have no manners. 

They arrived out of breath just as Dumbledore stood up. "I know you all want to get onto your breakfast. But I have a very important announcement. We have a transfer student. Please welcome, Harry Granger" 

Harry came out from a little room just off the great hall. It was the same room that all the champions had gone into the year before. People started to whisper, each asking if he or she knew anything about the new kid. 

Professor McGonagall brought out the sorting hat. Harry looked around at the hall. _"It feels just like first year," _ Harry thought. He stepped up to the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head, blocking out the view of the Great Hall. 

_"Well Mr. Potter. Taking a little stroll through time are we?" _The sorting hat whispered in his ear. Harry was startled. How did it know that he was from a different time?_ "Well I see that you're here to protect Lily and James. I saw it in them when they first put me on that they were very special. I suppose that I will go with my earlier decision, or is it later? Oh never mind."_

__

__**"GRYFFINDOR!!!" **

****

it called out to the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped. Harry made his way over to where James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting. Lily was sitting a little way down the table with some other girls, one of which was definitely a Weasley. 

"Hi guys," Harry greeted them as he sat in the seat between Remus and Sirius. 

Harry looked around as everyone else started to eat. Harry heard a giggle and looked down the table where a group of girls were looking at him and giggling. 

"Umm.. Remus, are people looking at me?" he whispered to the boy beside him. Remus looked around and a smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth. "They are indeed Harry my boy" 

"Indeed what?" Peter asked as he looked at them from across the table. Remus succumbed to the smile that had been threatening to appear on his face. Grinning broadly, Remus answered "People, girls in particular, are staring at Harry." Sirius and James grinned also. 

"Ah... Young love." 

"Shut up, Sirius" 

"Harry, you wound me." 

"Okay, you two, break it up," Remus cut in, quietly laughing at them. 

"So Harry, what do you think about Quiditch?" James asked as he buttered a muffin. Harry's face broke into a gigantic smile "I love it! I play Seeker. I even got to go to the world cup last year," Harry answered enthusiastically. 

James smiled back at Harry. "I play Chaser and so does Lily. Sirius here plays Beater and Remus does commentary" James explained. "You said that you play Seeker?" Remus questioned. 

"Yeah. Why?" Harry asked as he looked at the four boys. Realization dawned on James. "Miles is gone so we don't have a seeker for the 1-2 match" Remus nodded, his smile growing wider. James turned to Harry. 

"Harry. Ever since our first year, I won't go into the details of why at the moment, but we and the year above us has held a Quidditch match on October 30th. But the problem is that our Seeker, Miles Gill, moved to Spain last year. Sooo we have to find a new one," James finished with a big grin. Harry looked at James, then Remus and finally Sirius. 

"You guys want ME to be your seeker?" Harry asked, his voice coming out slightly squeaky. They all nodded wearing identical grins of mischief. 

"But I haven't played in over a year!" 

"That's okay Harry. No one else in our year plays Seeker at all" 

"I don't know. I-" 

The bell sounded, interrupting Harry in the middle of rejecting them. 

"Saved by the bell, Harry," Remus said smiling slightly. Harry smiled back at Remus. 

"Lets go guys!! We have Care of Magical Creatures next," Sirius said loudly, trying to get the image of Harry smiling exactly like James out of his mind. 

Harry looked around the Great Hall, "I have to find Professor Dumbledore. He still has my stuff." Harry spotted him still seated at the staff table. 

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a minute," Harry called over his shoulder as he made his way over to Dumbledore. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

"I'm happy that Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, but.." James trailed of, a look of concern on his face. 

"I know what you mean, Jamie-boy" Sirius said as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room. 

"He's nice and all that... but he's REALLY weird. And why in the name of Merlin did he have SECURITY on him?" Remus said with exasperation. 

"I wish I knew why he was here and what he's up to. I mean he didn't seem very surprised that we were visiting him in the middle of the night," Sirius said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Cornish Pixies" Peter gave the password. The portrait swung open and they all climbed through. 

"Hey! You guys were talking to the new kid. Do you know anything about him?" asked Patrick Weasley, the Head Boy. "Sorry Patrick, that's strictly confidential" Remus said with a grin that he rarely showed to anyone other than the Marauders. Other kids started to crowd around them and all were asking about Harry. James rolled his eyes and stood up on a table. 

"Okay People. When Harry gets here then you may ask him questions. We know about as much as you do," and with that James headed up to the dormitory with Remus, Peter and Sirius trailing behind him. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor can I talk to you?" Harry made his way through the crowd of students towards the headmaster. "Hello Mr. Granger. How may I help you?" 

Harry smiled at the Headmaster. "Sir I didn't get a chance to ask about the classes like Care of Magical creatures. What am I taking?" 

Professor Dumbledore looked confused for a moment. "Well Harry, I suppose that you can take the same classes that you took in your time." 

Harry nodded. "Thank you. But what do I do for books?" 

"What classes do you take? I can get them tomorrow." 

"Thank you Sir. I take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures" 

"All right, Harry. You get to your next class and I shall get you your books" 

Harry beamed at the Professor and ran towards the castle lawn. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

"Where in my wand?" Peter asked as he searched under his bed. 

"I don't know. Have any of you seen my cloak?" 

"Sorry, Padfoot, haven't seen it" 

"Sirius, you took my hat, where is it?" 

"I didn't take it. Gus did" 

"Did not!" 

"Prongs, I need my book. You borrowed it last week, remember?" 

"I put it on your bed, Moony" 

"James, did you take my arithmacy book??" 

"No, Gus, it's under your bed 

"Come on guys, we're going to be late" 

All six fifth year boys grabbed whatever they could find and ran to their respective class rooms. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

All the students were staring and whispering as the new kid came running up followed shortly by the Potter gang as it was sometimes called. 

"Class settle down. Now Mr. Granger, I am Professor Kettleburn. We will be studying Bastils, a cross between a Basilisk and a special kind of magical snake called Listles. We will be working in groups of three. You will be trying to get the venom from their fangs. Does anyone know what the venom does?" 

A hand shot up, reminding Harry of Hermione. 

"Yes, Miss Dover." 

A pretty girl with shoulder length black hair answered, "The venom is used to revive the recently dead." 

"Thank you, Miss Dover. That is correct." 

"That's Abby Dover, she's in Ravenclaw and she's a know-it-all," Sirius whispered to Harry. 

"Now, please break into groups of three." 

James, Harry and Remus went in a group and Peter, Sirius and a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes that reminded Harry of Sirius, went in another. 

"That's Arabella Figg, one of Lily's friends and Padfoot's girlfriend," Remus whispered to Harry as James smiled. 

"Moony, you know that it's still an undeclared love." 

"Just like you and Lily." 

James hit Remus over the head just as the Professor approached them with a box. 

"Here you are boys. Just use the spell on the paper I handed you to get the venom from the fangs and put it in this glass phial. And wear these gloves." He handed Remus the box, James three pairs of gloves and Harry a glass phial. 

"Oh and class be careful that none of the venom gets on your hands. It can kill." 

"Well that was nice of him to tell us," James said as he handed the each a pair of gloves. 

Remus set the box down on the table that they all were standing around. He opened the lid with gloved hands. 

Inside was a very large snake, glittering gold and silver with glowing white eyes. It turned it's head towards Harry letting out a hiss. 

"Danger is lurking Harry Potter. Beware the coming darkness." 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: I know that this chapter was boring. But it's just setting the scene for future parts. Please review. 

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=3227
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=2766
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=3912
   [4]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=1806



	4. Lunch

Body _ Harry Potter and the Past Adventure_

_ Chapter Three___

_By Lilly Potter___

__

A/N: I have the fourth part up. I'm sorry it took so long to get up, but I've had a minor case of writer's block and my beta reader was out-of-town for a week. Now I want to ask you to PLEASE review. I haven't been pushing it because I know that gets REALLY annoying, BUT now my review ratio is 18/1. And that just sucks, I am on my knees begging for reviews. Pleasepleasepleaseplease. PLEASE!!!!!!!! OK, now that I have no dignity left I want to thank the few people who reviewed the last part. 

*Lavender- I really like this story. I thank you for the praise. 

*herm- You're the first person to review more then one part. Thank you SOOO much! 

*Super Big Fan!!- WOW!!! Thank you sooo much. I really appreciate that. 

*Teardrop005- This part isn't exactly a cliffhanger. 

*[Pipsqueak][1] - Stop, I'm blushing! Thank you and I hope this lives up to your standards 

*[Dunno][2] - Thank you! I't's an homour to know you read my story, I adore your story, I want more of it please! I'm a little evil in this part because I make the Marauders hate Harry. 

*dreamkatcher- Yes, Arthur is Ron's dad. Patrick is an older brother of Arthur that I made up. 

*[*Nefarious*Muse*][3] - LOL! So do I. Thank you for reviewing 

Disclaimer: I own the way that Arabella looks and I own the Bastils, whom I made up. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Harry jumped back in surprise, "Wh-what? How did you know my name?" he hissed back to the snake. 

But it was no use, the snake had already curled back into a ball and was apparently sleeping. James and Remus stared at Harry. 

"Did he just speak Parseltongue?" Remus whispered to James. 

James nodded very slowly, while backing up slightly, "That's just not possible." 

"Umm.. Harry," Remus tapped the boy on the shoulder, causing him to come out of the trance-like state that he had been in. Harry turned around to find two very white boys looking at him with fright and even slight disgust. 

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, getting worried. He hadn't seen anybody look this way since... "2nd year! Dueling club!" Harry looked at them and sighed at their frightened faces. "I-I spoke Parseltongue again, didn't I?" Both boys nodded mutely. Harry sighed and slumped against the table. 

"How can you BE a Parseltongue?" James asked, "I thought there weren't anymore." 

"I got the ability from a curse that backfired," Harry answered quickly. 

"OK, I guess we should hurry with this. We're already behind," Remus said as he reached for the paper that held the spell. 

"Yeah. Let's get back to work," James agreed. But Harry couldn't help but notice that they both avoided any contact with him and didn't talk to him for the rest of the lesson. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

"So how was Care of Magical Creatures?" Lily asked James as she came up behind him just as he sat down to lunch. 

"Umm.. We learned some very interesting things." Lily arched an eyebrow as she sat down beside him. 

"What kinds of things?" 

James smiled at her. "Well... we learned about Bastils and how to collect the venom and of course, that Harry's a Parseltongue and plans to destroy the world," he finished with a frown on his face. Lily blinked once, twice, three times. 

"Pardon, I don't think that I heard you right. Did you say that Harry's a Parseltongue?" Lily asked, sounding incredulous. James nodded, "It amazed me as much as it does you." Lily looked worried. "Do you think that he could work for Voldemort?" James squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, "I don't know but we can find out." 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

*25 years in the future* 

Professor Dumbledore was pacing his office. It had been three days since Harry had disappeared off the magical tracker that he had put on Harry at the end of the last year. "Where is he?" He questioned out loud. "Sirius is not going to take this well." Dumbledore could picture Sirius' reaction. 

Sirius would trot into his office as a dog, and as soon as Dumbledore closed the door, Sirius would transform and demand to know what was the matter. He would start to yell, demanding to know if something had happened to Harry, not letting Dumbledore get a word in edgewise. And when he heard what WAS the matter.... Dumbledore didn't even want to think about what would happen then. 

"Professor, the minister is here to see you," Dumbledore looked up at Professor McGonagall's head poking out of the fire. "Of course Minerva, send him in," Dumbledore frowned. What in Merlin's name is Fudge doing here? 

"Albus." Dumbledore looked up from his desk and looked the Minister of Magic in the eye. "Cornelius, what are you doing here?" Fudge sat down across from Dumbledore and pulled out a piece of parchment from his cloak. "It seems that someone has intercepted a letter from Sirius Black... addressed to you." 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

*Back in the past* 

"Hey Lily, James," Harry smiled as he sat down across the table from them. They both gave him apprehensive looks and Harry's smile faded. "I see that James told you," Harry sighed and slumped against the chair he was in. Lily looked down sheepishly, "Umm... I-I... Well... yes he did!" She finely got out, turning slightly red. 

James glared at Harry, "You don't belong in Gryffindor." he hissed. Sirius, who had come to the table in time to hear James say this, looked at James with shock, "And why doesn't he belong here?" he questioned vehemently. James looked quite startled, then the frown that had been on his face since CMC, (Care of Magical Creatures) returned. He's a Parseltongue," he stated simply. 

Sirius backed up quickly and took a seat beside Harry, not looking him in the eye. Harry sighed again, "I can see I'm not welcome, so I think I'll leave." And he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. James, Sirius and Lily glared after him. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Harry ran from the Great Hall, not caring where he went. He just knew he needed to get away. His own parents thought that he was evil, and Sirius as well. Harry hadn't felt so betrayed since his third year when he had first found out the truth about Sirius, why Sirius was after him. It had all been a lie, but before he had learned the truth he had had the same feeling of betrayal that he had now. 

Harry ran to the lake and sat at the base of a giant willow tree. "Why!" he called out. "Why did you go after my parents? Why did I have to survive? And why did you have to give me any of your powers?" Harry rested his head on his knees and told himself over and over that he was not going to cry. He soon feel into a restless sleep filled with horrible nightmares, filled with pictures of Voldemort killing the people he loves. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Lily, James and Sirius continued to glare at the entrance to the Great Hall even after Harry had left. They only stopped when Remus and Peter came up and asked them what was wrong. "We were just talking to Harry about the fact that he's evil!" James spat out. Lily made a soothing noise, "It's OK James, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to this." 

At that moment Professor Dumbledore came up to them. "Has any of you seen Mr. Granger since class?" Dumbledore asked urgently. James nodded, a look of disgust forming on his face, "Yes, Sir. He just left." Dumbledore's face grew worried, a sight that the Marauders had almost never seen before. "What's the matter, Professor?" Lily asked, growing scared because the headmaster looked so worried. He smiled kindly at Lily, "Nothing to worry about, Miss Evans. If you see Harry, please tell him that I'm looking for him." The group all nodded, even James. They watched him as he walked out of the Great Hall. 

"What do you think that was all about?" Sirius questioned. Remus shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "I really don't know. Do you think he knows about Harry?" Sirius looked up at the ceiling, the sky was gray and a storm was brewing. "I don't know, I hope not." 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Dumbledore searched the halls, he HAD to find Harry. He had found a potion that would track all the people that had done the Reverse charm the day Harry came. "Oh, Albus, I have the ingredients you needed" Dumbledore nodded at the Potions Professor, "Thank you, Christopher. Could you meet me in my office in an hour with the ingredients?" 

Professor Chant nodded, "Yes, Sir. May I ask why you need these things?" Dumbledore laughed lightly, "You sound like an eager student." Professor Chant flushed slightly, "I'm sorry, sir, I'm just curious," Dumbledore's smile grew wider, "Perfectly all right, Christopher. I shall see you in an hour." Both men nodded and went in their own directions. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Sirius, Remus and James were deep in discussion about Quidditch, while Lily was explaining to Peter one of the questions on the potions essay that was due that day. They were all startled when the bell rang. "Come on guys, we have History of Magic," James said as he stood up and started to make his way out of the Great Hall. The rest of the Marauders got up and started to follow him, but stopped when they noticed that Lily was still in her seat, a very troubled look on her face. 

"Hey, Lil, what's the matter?" Sirius questioned. "Yeah, honey, we're going to be late for nap time." Lily looked up at James, "I was just wondering where Harry went. McGonagall put us in charge of helping him get around the school, and we just let him run off." James' face took on an expression of mild disgust, "Yeah, but that was before we found out he's working for Voldemort." 

James stood up and held out his hand, "Come on, Lil. We have to get to class." He frowned at the anxious expression on her face. "If it makes you feel better, I'm sure that he'll turn up for class. Someone else will most likely tell him how to get to the classroom." Lily smiled up at James. 

"All right, let's go!" 

"It's about time. Binn's is going to give us detention if we're late, and we have plans tonight." 

"And what plans are those, my dear Padfoot?" 

"Nothing, Moony my boy. Just a few things that James and I had planned for our dear Slytherin friends." 

"Stop bickering and walk. We're going to be REALLY late!" 

"Of course, Lily dear. Come on, Moony, Padfoot. Let's go." 

"Don't forget me!" 

"We would never forget you, Wormy. Would we people?" 

Remus, Sirius and Lily all shook their heads vigorously. James turned back to Peter, "See?" Peter nodded and smiled. Lily looked around, "Come on guys, everyone's gone." the small group looked around and then turned and looked back at each other. "What time is it, Lil?" Remus asked urgently. Lily looked at her watch, "2:05! We're late!" Lily screech and sprinted out of the Great Hall, the boys in hot pursuit. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Dumbledore was pacing his office, waiting for Professor Chant to bring him the ingredients for the Esrever potion. He was also worried about Harry. He hadn't heard from or seen Harry since breakfast. Dumbledore realized that it was imperative that he keep Harry safe. Something told Dumbledore, that if Harry died, the world would be thrown into chaos. He is the chosen one. 

Dumbledore's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. The door swung open and in stepped Christopher Chant. "Albus, I have the ingredients. Now, what potion are we doing?" Dumbledore smiled, he had known Christopher for nearly thirty years, ever since his first year at Hogwarts. "We are doing the Esrever potion." Christopher looked startled, "But that's the potion used to track the Reverse charm." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling slightly, "Yes, Christopher. I do believe it is," 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter ran into the History of Magic classroom ten minutes later. Professor Binns, a very old teacher who many students had bets on the date he would die, gave them the evil eye as they tried to sneak in. "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Lupin, you are fifteen minutes late. Five points from Gryffindor each and detention. Now if we could continue our lesson on the Dwarf-Gnome alliance in 1592." 

They all took their respective seats in silence, Lily, then James and Sirius, with Remus sitting behind Lily and Peter behind James. Lily looked around the class room, searching for Harry, after scanning the whole room she began to worry. McGonagall had put then in charge of looking after Harry and after only the FIRST day they had lost him. Not even a full day, only five hours. 

"James is probably overreacting to the whole Parseltongue thing. Just because Harry can speak it doesn't mean he's evil," Lily thought as she took notes on the revolution. Suddenly an odd feeling over took Lily. She looked around to see if any body else felt it, but when she looked around nobody was acting any different. Lily sat listening to Professor Binn's lecture without really hearing it. She just couldn't shake the feeling that a horrible danger was near. Just as Lily made up her mind that she had to be imagining things, James' head shot up from where he had been taking a nap. He looked around quickly as if he was scared of something and his eyes meet Lily's. Both eyes mirroring the unease and sense of danger that was held in the other's. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Professor Chant and Dumbledore were just finishing the potion. "So, Albus, you do realize that for this potion to work it has to be taken by a person that has performed the reverse charm?" Dumbledore smiled, "Yes Christopher, I do realize that. Thankfully I have a person who performed the Charm recently." 

The younger man looked up, startled, "But that charm is extremely dangerous! Three out of five wizards who try and perform it die!" Dumbledore nodded, "That's very true. Well, I do believe you have a class to teach." Chant nodded his head slightly, "I do believe you're right. I'll see you later, Albus. Tell me how the potion works out." Dumbledore smiled a very secretive smile. "I'll be sure to." Professor Chant smiled and stood up, "Good bye Albus." And he walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him. 

Dumbledore sat down at his desk and rubbed his temples, he had a feeling that something was wrong. He was trying to figure out what was wrong, when the door to his office was thrown open and Professor McGonagall rushed in. "Albus! Voldemort in attacking Hogsmeade!" 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Harry woke up at the base of the old willow tree. He remembered the dream that he had about Voldemort attacking Hogsmeade. He was confused for a moment until everything that had happened at lunch came rushing back. "They hate me!" he said quietly, despair filling his voice. Harry knew that he couldn't go back to Hogwarts yet, so he started to make his way to Hogsmeade. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: OK, I absolutely LOVE stories where Harry goes back in time and meets his parents. So I went through the site and found some of them. I have the stories and their authors. So if you want, you can read them. I would just like to say that I have no right to these stories, they belong to their respective owners and I hope they don't mind me putting them in my list. 

When Harry met Sally, erm, Lily - By Vampiress01 

Harry Potter and The Journey to the Past - Winter Orchid 

Harry Potter...Blast to the Past...PROLOUGE - By Von of Chaos 

When Lily met Harry: Part 1 - Little Witch 

I'll keep looking and put them in my next chapter. 

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=3999
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=985
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=3636



	5. A Meeting with the Enemy

_~Harry Potter and the Past Adventure~_

_~Chapter Four~_

_By Lilly Potter_

A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing! I probably say that every time, but it's true, you keep me going sometimes. This part is about a page longer than the last one. I really hope you like it. 

*Merlin the Owl- Here the much anticipated next part. 

*Lavender- Thank you for reviewing. 

*Beth- Lily isn't going to go after Harry. But someone else will. And they both end up in Hogsmeade. 

*sakura- Yes I know that Lilly is spelt with one L not two as in the books. I just wanted to be unique. Plus I think that there already is a Lily Potter on ff.net. 

*Lin-z- I'm not sure when the chapter will come out. But please keep reviewing. 

*One- You will really like this chapter. One of the Marauders is going to find out Harry's secret. 

*Kyohaku Celestial Vespertina- Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked the story. 

*da Funky One- LOL ! I most definitely will continue! 

*unknown- Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! 

*Lightning Starz- I thank you a million times for reviewing! 

*Shadow- I'm happy you like the list! 

*Alexander Slytherin- I hope this came out quick enough for you! 

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!!!!! THIS IS A GREAT HARRY POTTER SITE!!! PLEASE GO THERE! **

http://maxpages.com/hogwarts565 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (But I wish I did) 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Dumbledore stood up so quickly that the chair he had been sitting in toppled to the ground. "He's attacking Hogsmead?" he questioned. Professor McGonagall nodded, "And there have been reports that he's headed towards Hogwarts!" 

"We have to get the students to their common rooms immediately!" Dumbledore said with a note of urgency in his voice. He did a quick spell on his voice so that it would carry through out the whole school. "Students. You will all return to your respective houses and wait for your house heads to come. All teachers, report to the staff room _now_." 

Dumbledore took the spell off his voice and looked at Professor McGonagall, "We should get down to the staff room. Have we heard from Fudge?" McGonagall shook her head, "No! The students are in danger and he won't even send one single hit wizard to try and protect them!" 

Dumbledore smiled at his livid friend, "Calm down, Minerva. I'll contact Fudge. You go down to the staff room and explain the situation to the other teachers." Minerva nodded, "Give Fudge a piece of my mind, won't you Albus?" Dumbledore looked at her with twinkling eyes, "Of course Minerva. Now get to the staff room." McGonagall smiled at the Headmaster and stepped into the fireplace that had suddenly flared yellow. Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle as he contacted Fudge, completely forgetting that he still had not found Harry. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Lily was frantically searching the common room for Harry. Even James looked a little worried, Sirius was pacing the room as Remus stared into the blazing fire. "Where his he?" Lily asked , her voice sick with worry. "He should be in here!" 

"Lil! calm down, he's probably in the dorm." Sirius said, putting a comforting arm around her as he glared at James, who had quickly lost the worried look he had on his face only moments ago. James now was frowning at the common room. He turned to Lily, still frowning. "You like him! Don't you?" Lily looked at James in horror, "No! How can you say that! I love you, not Harry." James looked into her eyes, pain spilling from the blue depths of his expressive eyes. "I don't believe you," and he stood up and headed up to the boys' dorm. 

The remaining friends stared after James as he stormed up the stairs. They were silent for a few seconds, until Lily burst into tears, crying into Sirius' robes. A few minutes passed until Lily looked up at Remus, who was sitting beside her. "James ha-hates me, doesn't h-he," and Lily buried her head in Sirius' arms again, crying, the sobs wracking her body. 

Sirius looked over Lily, into Remus' eyes. "James will pay for this, but first we really should find Harry." Remus nodded, "You stay here with Lily and Peter and I shall go look for Harry." Sirius nodded, "I'll search the Marauders Map as well," Remus nodded and he and Peter went to search the grounds, totally ignoring the order that Dumbledore had given them to stay in their common rooms. 

Remus paused at the entrance of the school and turned to face Peter, "You search the grounds and I'll look around Hogsmeade and we'll meet back here in an hour. Got that?" Peter nodded his head hesitantly, "Sure, Moony. Should I look in the forbidden forest?" Remus shook his head, "No, we'll wait until we've searched every where else. If we still can't find him then we'll all go searching in the forest." Peter nodded again and headed out the door. Remus paused again, then headed towards Hogsmead. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

*25 years in the future* 

Dumbledore stared at the letter that had Sirius' familiar scrawl across the front. The usual twinkle had left his eyes and was replaced by a steely cold expression that made Fudge shrink in his seat. "I did not know that it was customary to open another persons mail, Minister." Fudge, still looking frightened, sat up straight and looked Dumbledore in the eye. "It is when one is suspected of harboring a wanted criminal." Dumbledore shook his head, "We have much larger problems right now. Harry Potter has disappeared." Fudge looked at Dumbledore, "What do mean by he's disappeared? Surly you must have had him on a tracking charm?" Dumbledore rubbed his head wearily, "I did. He's disappeared off all five of them! He simply vanished into thin a..." He was cut off by a low growl. Both men searched for the origin of the sound. Finally their eyes came to rest on a large black dog sitting in the corner nearest the door, it's hackles rising, a deep growl coming from it's throat. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Sirius snuck into Hogwarts in his Animagus form, keeping to the shadows. He reached the stone Gargoyle in time to see Professor McGonagall come storming from the headmaster's office. Sirius strained his ears, trying to make out the words that the deputy headmistress was mumbling. 

"What on earth is Fudge doing here?" Sirius paused, the Minister of Magic was here. Sirius transformed into human shape and quickly went up to the gargoyle, trying to remember the password that Dumbledore had given him in his last letter, "Drooble's Best Blowing Gum," he whispered and the statue moved aside and let him through. 

Sirius transformed back into a dog and stealthily moved up the stairs and nudged the door open, moving quickly to the corner of the room. Sirius was just in time to see the twinkle leave Dumbledore's eyes, Sirius caught the tail end of what Dumbledore was saying to Fudge. "-customary to open another persons mail, Minister." Sirius, with a sinking heart, noticed the piece of paper that the minister had in his hand. It was the letter he had sent to Dumbledore last week, asking about how Harry was doing and also giving him a report about his activities. 

Sirius was jolted from his thoughts by the urgency of Dumbledore's voice. "We have much larger problems right now. Harry Potter has disappeared." Sirius was in shock. Harry? Missing? he had just gotten a letter from him a week ago. Sirius' mind could not process the information. The only thought that Sirius had was that he had failed James. He started to whimper afraid for Harry and then let out a low growl. Harry had been taken by Voldemort, Sirius was sure of that. And he was going to make someone pay. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Harry walked slowly towards the womping willow. He picked up a stick and pressed the knot that would stop the thrashing branches. Harry walked down the tunnel, thinking about Cedric and Peter Pettigrew. Not the Peter that was here, Harry had noticed that this Peter was actually quite nice, but the Wormtail of his own time was evil. Harry often pondered what could have made Peter turn to the dark side. Was it power? Greed? Or was it just because he was to weak to stand up against Voldemort? Whatever the reason, Harry hated him. Well as much as Harry can hate people. He had discovered early on that he really couldn't truly hate people. He didn't even hate Voldemort. 

Harry had just reached the Shrieking Shake, when a blinding pain shot through his scar. Harry fell to the ground, letting out a small yelp of pain. Faintly, through the pain in his head, Harry could make out foot steps, pounding along the tunnel, running towards him. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Lily was still crying into Sirius' arms as a thought struck her. Lily sat up quickly, surprising Sirius into falling onto the floor. "What? Huh?" he said, sitting up, rubbing a spot on his head where it had connected with the corner of the chair. Lily looked at him with blazing eyes, "Harry's the reason that James hates me! Where is he, I want to punch his face his!" Sirius backed up at the menace in her voice. "Woah! Lil, calm down. Remus and Peter are looking for Harry right now, why don't we wait until they get back?" Lily shook her head, "NO! I am going to go and find him and give him a piece of my mind!" and with that said, Lily stormed out of the common room, ignoring the Fat Lady's lecture about breaking rules. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Sirius watched Lily stalk out of the room. Sirius put his head in his hands in a defeated position, "Oh man, James is going to kill me!" he moaned quietly. He sat there for a few minutes trying to think of what to do. He was snapped back to reality by the voice of Professor McGonagall talking to them. "Students, I'm afraid that their is an attack going on at Hogsmeade." A collective gasp came from all the students. "You are all confined to you common rooms or dorms until further notice. Anyone caught outside their common rooms will be expelled." 

McGonagall left the room leaving the students of Gryffindor tower whispering and some of the first years were crying silently amongst themselves. Sirius pulled out the Marauders Map and looked for the rest of his friends. They were quite easy to find considering that everyone was either in their common rooms or in that staff room. James was in the dorm. Lily was headed towards the lake. Peter was wondering around the fifth floor, and Remus wasn't even on the map. A feeling of dread started to creep it's way into the pit of his stomach. If Remus wasn't on the map that meant he was in the forest or heading towards Hogsmead. And Sirius was willing to bet that Remus wasn't in the forest. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Remus was walking along the passage way in the womping willow, heading to Hogsmeade. Remus knew it was a long shot, but he had a feeling that Harry was in Hogsmead. He had been walking for about five minutes thinking about James and trying to figure out why James. Mr. Nice Guy, was suddenly acting like a jerk. Remus was dragged from his thoughts by the sound of someone falling, and cry of pain. 

Remus started to run down the tunnel. It took about three minuets to get to the Shrieking Shake where he found Harry curled up on the ground, clutching his forehead in pain. "Harry!" he shouted and he rushed up to him. "What's the matter Harry? Are you OK?" Harry only moaned in response. Remus was looking at him, trying to figure out what was the matter with him when Harry stopped rolling on the ground and slowly sat up, still clutching his head. 

"Oww! That hurt." Remus looked at Harry in bewilderment, "How? Are you OK Harry? You looked like you were in a lot of pain. How can the pain just stop?" Harry smiled faintly, "I was. And the pain always just stops." 

Remus continued to stare at Harry in bewilderment. They were interrupted when the sound of a huge explosion reached their ears, Harry's head whipped around and he quickly ran to a window. Harry wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes. At least twenty Death Eaters were attacking Hogsmeade. Remus came up behind Harry and stared with open-mouthed astonishment. "What's going on, Harry?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly. Harry's face had taken on a look of disgust, "Death Eaters, servants of Voldemort." He spat out the name as if it tasted bad. The two boys watched the scene unfolding in front of them for a few seconds longer. Then Harry shook his head as if to clear it and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Remus hissed as Harry reached for the door handle. Harry turned and faced Remus, "I'm going to help," and he turned and walked out the door. Remus hesitated a moment then muttered, "I'm a fool to be doing this, but what the hell!" and he walked out the door towards Hogsmeade. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

James was sitting on his bed in the fifth year dorm thinking about Harry and Lily and how his life was ending when some people came bursting in. James looked up and saw Gus and Eric, the other two boy who shared the room. "Hey James, what're you up to?" Gus asked as he flopped onto his bed and pulled out a pack of Chocolate frogs from his trunk. James shrugged, "Nothing much. Thanks," he said to Gus as he offered the chocolate frogs to the other boy. "Have you seen Remus or Peter?" asked Eric. "I didn't see them in the common room and I hoped they were up here." James looked at both boys. They seemed a little upset and more than a little nervous, "Why?" The two boys exchanged uneasy glances, "Weren't you there for the announcement?" James shook his head. "Hogsmeade is being attacked and anyone not in the common rooms or dorms will be expelled." James turned white, "I have to find them." 

James ran down the stairs and noticed that Sirius was in the corner, scanning a piece of parchment. James walked up to him, "Have you found them?" He hissed. Sirius looked up, startled. "Peter's on the fifth floor, Lily is heading back here and I can't find Harry of Remus." All the color that James had gained during the run downstairs quickly drained from his face, making him almost the same shade as a ghost. "What do you mean you can't find Remus?" he asked in a deathly whisper. Sirius motioned toward the Marauders Map, "I've been searching it for the past fifteen minutes and I can't find either of them." James made a face, "Harry can drop off the face of the earth for all I care, but Remus is my friend and I care if he gets hurt!" Sirius looked mournfully at the Map, "So do I James, so do I." 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

After Lily had been waking for about ten minutes and had had a chance to calm down, she realized that it was really stupid to try and find Harry. Lily still blamed Harry for the trouble with James, but Hogwarts was BIG, so she decided to wait in the common room until Harry came back. When Lily climbed in through the portrait hole she was quickly ambushed by James who enveloped her in a gigantic hug and was kissing her forehead and nose asking her if she was OK. Laughing, Lily pushed James away from her, "Yes silly, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" James exchanged a glance with Sirius who had just came up behind them, "We can't find Remus." 

"Or Harry," Sirius piped in, causing Lily to give him a look of annoyance and James to make a face of dislike. Sirius let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on! You can't stay mad at him forever!" Lily stuck her tongue out at Sirius as James commented, "Yes we can!" Sirius snorted as he sat back down and continued to scan the map for Harry and Remus. Lily walked over to the fire, and sat down heavily on one of the armchairs. James came over quietly and sat at her feet, "Do you forgive me for being such an ass?" he asked as he looked up at her, resting his head on her knees. Lily smiled at him and began to brush the stray hairs from his face, answering him in a quiet, loving voice, "Only if you forgive me." James smiled up at her, and she brought her head down and kissed him softly on the lips. 

They stayed in that position for several moments, until they were interrupted by the portrait hole banging open and a livid Dumbledore came stomping in, " Mr. Potter! Miss Evans! Come with me to my office right now. You can come too Mr. Black" He had started out almost yelling, but his voice became regular when he talked to Sirius. Lily noticed that Peter was standing behind Dumbledore, his face showing concern and a little bit of sympathy. The three exchanged looks before getting up and following the Headmaster out the portrait hole and down the hall towards his office. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Peter had been wandering the fifth floor for about half an hour when he realized that he was supposed to be meeting Remus at the entrance of the school right at the moment. He quietly sneaked down the halls and corridors and almost forgot to jump over the disappearing step. He waited for about five minutes when he decided to head back to the common room and ask Sirius where Remus was. 

He had almost made it back when he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. Peter looked up into the angry eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "H-hello, Sir. Fancy meeting y-you here." Dumbledore looked at Peter with anger burning in his eyes, but Peter noticed that their was concern and worry hiding behind all the anger and rage, "Mr. Pettigrew, may I be so bold as to ask what you are doing in the halls?" Peter looked at the headmaster, and he started to shake with fear, Dumbledore was starting to scare him and Peter just wanted to run to his dormitory and hide under his bed, but he couldn't. 

"Well Sir, you see I was just... Remus said... I was looking for.... Oh Sir, Harry's missing!" Dumbledore was startled by the sudden out burst of Peter and it took a few second to try and register what he had said. "Harry is missing?" he asked Peter, and Peter noticed the note of panic and urgency in his voice. "Y-yes Sir, We haven't seen him since lunch when James... " Peter trailed off, realizing that he could get James into trouble. Dumbledore looked like he was going to explode, "JAMES?!? What did James do to Harry?" Peter was slowly edging away from Dumbledore. "He told Harry that he didn't belong in Gryffindor and that Harry was evil. That was at lunch and Harry ran outside and we haven't seen him since. So Remus, Sirius and myself have been looking for him because Professor McGonagall put up in charge of helping Harry, well she actually put James in charge, but he hates Harry now, especially since he thinks that Lily likes him." Dumbledore gave Peter a small smile, "Well then let's go and have a talk with them. 

Dumbledore and Peter made their way to the Gryffindor common room, only stopping when Peter forgot to jump over the disappearing step. Dumbledore walked up to the Fat Lady, "Doxy." The fat lady smiled at Dumbledore, "Nice to see you headmaster," Dumbledore smiled at her, "Nice to see you too, Marie." The portrait hole swung open faster than usual, creating a loud bang. Dumbledore stormed in, regaining all the anger and rag he'd had when Peter told him that James had caused Harry to run away. "Mr. Potter! Miss Evans! Come with me to my office right now. You can come too Mr. Black" Peter noticed that Sirius, James and Lily exchanged apprehensive looks and slowly followed Professor Dumbledore out the portrait hole. They all walked in silence to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore gave the password (Cauldron Cakes) and lead them up the stairs. They all sat down in seats in front of his desk. Dumbledore looked at Peter, giving him a small smile, then at Sirius giving the same smile that he had given Peter. Next he looked at Lily, giving her a disappointed glance before he shifted his gaze to James, giving him a long hard look that left James with shivers. "Well, James, would you like to tell me why you were so mean to Mr. Granger this afternoon at lunch?" James looked into Dumbledore's eyes, "He's a Parseltongue and he doesn't belong in Gryffindor." James stated matter-of-factly. "Oh, so you decided that because Harry can speak Parseltongue, then that means that he's evil?" James didn't quaver under Dumbledore's gaze, "Yes, Sir." Dumbledore sat down warily, "Do you realize, Mr. Potter, that you could possibly have killed the worlds only chance at survival?" 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

"Hey, Harry! Wait up!" Harry turned around and faced a red-faced Remus, panting and bracing his arms on his legs. "Why are we going into a town that is being attacked?" Harry let out a sigh, "Because I have to help." And then Harry turned around and continued to walk down the hill. Remus followed silently until five people in black robes and masks appeared in front of them and pointed their wands at Harry and Remus. They both heard them start to utter the fatal curse when the person in the middle held up his hand, "Stop!" He pulled off his mask to reveal the smirking face of a man that strongly reminded Remus of Peter. "Harry Potter! What are you doing in this time?" Remus could hear that this man was panicking. "Wormtail! What the are you doing here?" Harry spate out, hate and loathing filling his voice. Remus was startled, did Harry just call this man Wormtail? But this isn't Peter, Peter was in the castle most likely waiting at the school entrance for him. The man called Wormtail seemed to have just noticed that Harry wasn't alone. "Who do you have with you Potter?" Why did he keep calling Harry Potter? The strange man peered at Remus, his eyes started to grow and a low whimper was coming from his throat. "Wormtail! Where's Voldemort?" Harry questioned impatiently. Wormtail tore his eyes from Remus and stared at Harry with a cold malicious look in his eyes. "Ahh... Yes! Shall we go and see Master? I'm sure he will be pleased to see you." 

The group of seven walked down the street towards the town hall. A Death Eater on either side of Harry and Remus, two behind them and Wormtail walking in front. It was a little unnerving to have four wands trained on him that wouldn't hesitate to use an unforgivable. They finally came to the town hall and entered. The Death Eater standing guard gave them evil looks. They entered the main chamber and Remus saw a man sitting on a throne at the front of the immense room. He was chalk white and had blood red eyes that seemed to emit a faint red glow. He was holding a goblet that seemed to hold blood and he wore midnight robes. Everything about him screamed evil. Beside Remus, Harry fell to his knees, his hands clasped on his scar. Remus was quickly at his side as the evil man, whom Remus assumed was Voldemort, laughed. "So Harry, we meet again. But this time I have power!" Harry stood up leaning on Remus, "Voldemort! I know why you're here and I won't let you hurt them!" Voldemort laughed, "Big words, Potter. But is there any power behind them?" Harry smiled grimly, "Of course." And he pulled out his wand and screamed, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand flew into Harry's hand, but Voldemort only laughed. "You think your childish tricks will work on me? Think again, Potter." and he held out his hand and yelled "Accio!" And two wands flew towards him, Voldemort's and Harry's. "Well, Potter, it seems as if I have all the power now. I am here to kill your parents, and you can't stop me." 

Then it seemed as if Voldemort noticed Remus for the first time, "Well, well, well... It seems you brought me another friend. Shall he end up the same as the last one?" Remus looked over at Harry, the replica of James, with Lily's eyes, and something dawned on Remus. Harry's eyes were filling with pain and anguish, he seemed to be seeing things of the past. Harry slowly shook his head, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. Voldemort let out a cruel, high laugh that Remus was sure he would never forget. "Well Harry, let's see what Wormtail thinks, Wormtail?" The mans eyes became cold and a smirk grew on his face, "Kill him!" And with those two words, Harry sank to the floor, the picture of pain and suffering. Voldemort gave an evil smirk as he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Remus lost all sense of time as he watched the emerald light come towards him. He closed his eyes, waiting for death to come. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: End Chapter Four ::insert mad scientist laugh here:: The end, the end, THE END!!!!!!!! I'm just a little hyper! I really try not to end with cliffhangers, but I always seem to find that the perfect place to end them is always with an evil cliffhanger. Who know, maybe the end of the story will be cliffhanger, to be continued in a sequel. Dumbledore was REALLY out of character in this part, but Harry is sooooo important to the survival of everything that it really got to Dumbledore that Harry could die because of his own father. Voldemort and Harry were a little OOC, but that's just the way they were, so don't complain. And also the whole thing with James thinking that Lily liked Harry was just a weird idea that I had. Never, EVER will they kiss! Just ewww! Don't even go there! 

I didn't find a lot this time, but I did find one really great story where James comes forward to Harry's time. It doesn't belong to me! 

Back to the future By Sirius 


	6. The Truth is Told

Body _Harry Potter and the Past Adventure ___

_Chapter Five_

_By Lilly Potter_

A/N: I was reading over my other parts and I realized that I've been bouncing back to 25 years, not 21, so I'm just going to go along with J.K.'s time line, instead of my own. So that means that this is 1973. And in the future it's the summer of '95. So I don't want any flames about the time line. Also, when I switch between times I will now be putting *Present* and *Past* because it's so much easier. Now it's time to thank all the people who reviewed the last part. You have all given me the support and inspiration to write. Thank you all. 

*Shadow- I just had to stop there! It was so tempting;} 

*JadeiteZ- Thank you so much! I'm glad that there are people out there who really like my story. 

*Beth- It was getting exciting, wasn't it? Oh well, I really can't help myself when it comes to cliffhangers. 

*unknown- I hurried as much as I could. 

*someone2- LOL, everyone loves my story! I'm so happy! Thank you for reviewing my other story! 

*Lavender- You like me! You really like me!! 

*Dunno- I love Remus to. And James was a MAJOR idiot in the last part. And a little idiot in this part. And I really do love your story. 

*Demon_Child- Poor little Harry messed with time, and he's going to have to deal with quite a few problems. I love Cliffies by the way;} 

*Spartacus- And I adore you! Thank you so much! 

*java no Miko ^_^- Oh Wow! I've never had such high praise! Thank you so much! My beta-reader also noticed that I was getting better as I went along. 

*Sandrine- I like to think of myself as not rude, but slightly evil! 

*Manisha- This is fantastic!! I'm really glad you like my story so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it! 

*Lin-z- Ahh.... An observant reader, but just like our dear J.K, I can't tell you that. But don't worry, I have thought about that! It will be cleared up. 

*Hi- Finally! Someone recognizes me for the slightly evil author I am! 

*Pipsqueak- I like that fic too!! It's a great story! Next chapter will have stories about that sort of plot (Sirius and Harry) 

*audiaa2- That was my line of thinking, with Voldemort almost at his height in power, anyone who showed any sign in being on the dark side would be shunned. Also, Ron and Hermione were really good friends with Harry. They knew that Harry wasn't evil, but James had only known Harry for a few hours. I love your stories and I am very honored that you would read and review my story. Please keep reading. 

*Jessie Silvertongue- Ahhh.... I can stop any where I choose. I am, after all, the author. And yes, I am evil... (insert mad scientist laugh here) and proud of it! 

*Serene- That's all right, I don't care if you're constructive;} 

*Berkeley Halperin- I loved your review! It made me laugh. I am very happy that you can get that into the story (I do it myself all the time) and trust me not to kill Remus, 'cause I could you know.... Just a few taps of the keyboard and poof, no more Mr. Lupin. But I'm not that cruel! 

*Sandrilene Anastasia- What are you doing up at 4:04 am? Thank you, I try to make my stories interesting. 

*Berkeley Halperin (again)- 1) I didn't know that, thank you very much, but I'm not going to change the story. 2) That you will learn more about later. 3) I've had this story done for about a week, but my beta reader was really busy, so she didn't have enough time to go over it. And 4) I'm very happy you liked it so much, I hope you continue to read. 

*Tinabedina- Wow.... I think you are one of the first people to review more then one stories, thank you so much! I hope that you love this chapter as much as you have the others. 

*Michele Black- My first threat.... I'm so proud! Here is the next chapter for you reading pleasure. 

*Katharos- You hate me!! I'm hurt. Oh well, I shall get over it. Thanks for your review. 

Disclaimer: I yet again must tell you that I own nothing. Do people seriously read these things, I mean if I was J.K. Rowling would I be writing Fan Fiction? I think not! 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Harry almost let out a cry of joy. Remus wasn't going to die! Peter wouldn't let him die! Harry let out an inaudible sigh of relief. Nobody would die because of him today. But Peter's words froze Harry to the core. No one could ever be that cruel, that inhuman, to an old friend! 'Kill him!' the words were ringing inside Harry's head as he watched Voldemort raise his wand to point at Remus. Dumbledore's words wormed their way into his thoughts as well. 'You know what Professor! I'm not glad at all about saving Peter's life! It's about to cause yet another death because of me!' The green light shot towards Remus, who seemed to be frozen, with his eyes closed. 'He's not dying!' Harry said to himself as he gathered enough energy to jump, 'He's not going to die!' he let out a yell, "NO!" and Harry jumped in front of the green light. It hit him square in the chest, and Harry felt something give way in side of him as he fell to the floor. ______________________________________________________________________________ 

James sat frozen by the words that Dumbledore had just uttered. Him? Kill? He had never killed anyone! And who, of that importance, had he talked to recently? 

"What are you talking about, Sir?" 

"What I am talking about, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore paused a moment and gave him a piercing stare, "is that you were considerably rude to a student that was put into your care and you hadn't even known him 24 hours!" 

"_HARRY!?!?!?!_ You're talking about Harry?" James asked, sounding like he could hardly believe what Dumbledore was saying. 

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I am talking about, Mr. Granger." Dumbledore sat down and rested his head in his hands. "This is a very serious situation." (Sirius smiled at this) Dumbledore raised his head to look into James' eyes, "Harry has disappeared off Hogwarts' grounds and the only other place he could be is at Hogsmead." 

Dumbledore waited a moment before continuing to explain to three very nervous teenagers (and one that was mostly calm). "The gravity of this situation you may not fully understand but what I can tell you is that if anything happens to Harry things will be horribly altered. Hogsmead is under attack, how severe we are not yet certain. But I would still ask you that when Harry is found you try and patch things up with him." 

"But, Sir!" James said as Dumbledore stood up, "Harry is a Parseltongue, he's evil!" 

"No, Mr. Potter, he is not. I am not sure how he acquired that talent. But he is certainly not evil. He is here on a very important mission that is putting his life in danger. If he does not succeed then our past and future will be shattered. It will cause a disaster that no one can imagine the magnitude of it all, yet it will be all destroyed if Harry dies. I want you to go back to your common room and try to think of the reason why you became so angry with Harry and think up a suitable apology. You may go." 

The group started to walk to the door when Dumbledore interrupted them, "May I remind you that you are to go to your common rooms. If I find that you have gone to Hogsmeade I will have no choice but to expel you. Good day." The four teens searched Dumbledore's eyes for any kind of joking, but they found none, so the group slowly made their way back to their common room, leaving Dumbledore to worry about Harry and what would happen if Voldemort succeeded in killing Harry. 

The adolescents gave the Fat Lady the password and slowly climbed back into the common room. They were met by the entire population of the Gryffindor house all waiting for an explanation on why their easy going, kind Headmaster would come storming into their common room and yell at the four most popular Gryffindor's. 

"What happened?" 

"Why was Dumbledore mad at you?" 

"Did you get expelled?" 

"That's stupid! Of course they didn't get expelled, they wouldn't be here if they were expelled. You didn't get expelled, did you?" 

"I bet they got five months' worth of detention!" 

"Naw, they probably got detention for the rest of the year!" 

"What did you guys do?" 

"Has anyone ever seen Dumbledore that mad?" 

"No! He was like a whole other person!" 

"Does it have to do with all the pranks you've pulled?" 

"That doesn't make sense, Lily hasn't taken part in any of their pranks, so why would he yell at her?" 

The voices surrounded them, not letting them get a word in. They looked at each other and silently made the decision to get out of the common room. James stood up on a table and shot red sparks into the air, waiting for them to settle down. Once they were silent James began to speak, "Listen up people! I am going to tell you this once, and after that I don't want you to bother any of us. Dumbledore found out that we had done something that he was quite angry about, I will not tell you what it was. We were not expelled or given any sort of punishment. Now we are going to our dorm and I don't want any of you to follow us. Thank you." 

James got off the table and headed up to his dorm with Lily, Peter and Sirius following him out of the crowded common room. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Remus was standing with his eyes closed, waiting to be hit with the curse. He was silently saying good-bye to his friends and family. He was interrupted when he heard a yell from a person that could only be Harry. His eyes opened just in time to see Harry jumping in front of the curse. It hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground. Remus sprang to his side, taking his wand and trying to wake him. Then to everyone's surprise, he started to glow a faint scarlet colour. The light grew until it was a blinding scarlet. Remus could feel emotions coming from the light... Courage, bravery, anger, guilt and a little fear. If you had been standing on the hill that had the shrieking shack, then you would have seen a scarlet glow slowly start to cover Hogsmeade as it grew in strength, until Hogsmeade was totally covered in a scarlet dome, streaked with gold. After a few minutes the light started to dim and after blinking a few times, Remus could see again. Harry was still laying on the floor, pale as death, but no one else was in the huge room. It seemed they had all disappeared. Remus jumped away from Harry as his hand jerked, then his eyes began to flutter. Remus quickly crawled back to Harry and put his hand to his neck, checking for a pulse. It was there, only just, but still there. Remus heaved a huge sigh of relief as Harry's breathing became more regular. 

After what seemed like days, but was only about forty-five minutes, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and several ministry workers whom Remus couldn't identify, came rushing into the hall. Professor McGonagall rushed to Harry's side, as the ministry wizards (and witches) searched the hall for any signs that Voldemort could have left behind. Professor Dumbledore was looking at Harry, a concerned look replacing the normal twinkle. Both Professors seemed to relax a great deal when Harry's leg gave a twitch. "Well, Mr. Lupin, it seems as if you have something to tell us." The twinkle was back in his eyes as he said this. Remus looked at Professor Dumbledore. He was smiling at Remus, a knowing, but friendly smile. Remus shifted his gaze to Professor McGonagall, who was kneeling beside Harry, tears running down her cheeks, and Remus swore he heard her say "Just like your father" and she was stroking his head in an almost motherly fashion. Remus stood up and faced Dumbledore, "Sir..." he began uncertainly, but then he glanced at McGonagall again, then at Harry, he looked back at Dumbledore, "Sir, I think that Harry isn't from here.... I think that he might be from the future." Dumbledore's smile broadened as the ministry workers, who had been listening began to chatter excitedly. "Quite right, Mr. Lupin, he is a future Potter to be more accurate." Remus' gaze shifted to Harry. "This is James and... and Lily's son." 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

*Present* 

Ron was becoming nervous, he hadn't heard from Harry since the last day of Hogwarts, and yesterday Hedwig had shown up at his house looking hungry and frantic. She had no note tied to her leg. Ron had told his dad, and he, in turn, promised to ask around the ministry to see if any one had heard anything. Ron glanced at the clock to see that his father's arrow had switched from 'At work' to 'Traveling'. Ron started to pace the kitchen. He hadn't told anyone else about his worries about Harry. His mum would overreact, Ginny would cry and then tell mum and his older brothers would probably laugh. Ron had told Hermione that he had a few worries and that he would be asking his dad to ask around but that was all. Ron glanced at the clock again, still on traveling. Ron's thoughts drifted back to the past to how Harry had looked in the hospital wing, trying not to cry. It had been horrible for Ron seeing his best friend laying on a white bed, helpless, dreaming horrible dreams, even though he had a dreamless sleep potion. He remembered how worried and anxious he had been, waiting for Harry to come to the infirmary. Hermione had been crying along with his mum and Ginny. It had been one of the worst nights of his life. 

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and his father calling to his mum. Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen from the garden, neither had noticed Ron yet. "How was your day at work?" Mr. Weasley sat down heavily at the table, "Well, Ron asked me to check out something. I did and what I found was not what anyone wanted to hear." Ron's heart sank at those words. Harry was in trouble. Ron walked quietly up to his dad, "Dad, what did you find?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both turned to look at a very white Ron. Silent tears started to stream down Mr. Weasley's face, "I'm sorry, Ron. Minister Fudge reported that he has disappeared and is assumed d-dead," his voice broke at the end of the sentence. Ron closed his eyes and slumped to the floor, the last thing he remembered was the sound of his mother letting out a heart wrenching scream before she stared to sob. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

*Past* 

Harry felt the green light hit him in the chest, an odd tingling sensation started to spread from the place it had hit. Harry fell to the floor, and just as he hit, he felt a tug at his heart, then the world turned black. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

_*Harry's dream*_

_Harry fell into a place that was filled with swirling blue-gray smoke, a light was shining from above. Harry looked around but all he could see was the smoke. Harry was racking his brain, trying to figure out where he was. He called out "Hello? Is anyone there?" It echoed as if he were in a big room. Harry sat down heavily onto the soft, smoky floor, he rubbed his temples, trying to remember. He sat that way for several minutes, then it came rushing back, Remus, Voldemort, the curse. "Am I dead?" he whispered to himself. Surprisingly a tinkling chime like laughter answered him, "No Harry, my dear, you're not dead. You are in the land of forever." Harry's head shot up and he searched the area around him, but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly a beautiful women appeared a few feet in front of him. She was about 5' 8" with flowing silky, golden hair that fell to her waist in ringlets. It seemed to give off a silvery glow. She had silvery dark blue eyes that gave off a faint glow. Her skin was a creamy, ivory colour. Her dress was a deep storm blue with silver flecks and a silver petty coat. Tiny silver slippers that were speckled with little blue jewels were just visible under her shirt. She held a small crystal ball in her hand, gold swirls chased each other in its depths. Her rose coloured lips parted into a enchanting smile, "Hello Harry how was your trip?" Harry looked at the strange women in front of him. She seemed to glow. "Wh-who are you?" he asked, a slight waver in his voice. _

_The woman's smile grew wider, "I am Lady Destiny, I look over a certain chosen few who are destined to change the world. I look over the ones that change the world favorably and my brother, the Lord Fate, he takes care of the people who are to change it for the worse." Harry was astounded. No one had ever told him that much about something voluntarily, usually he had to sneak around and research with Ron and Hermione to find out anything. Lady Destiny smiled again, "I see that you aren't used to being told things?" Harry shook his head, still quite stunned. "Well, you will have to get used to learning things, I will be telling you as much as I can before you have to go." _

_"Where did you say we were?" asked a confused Harry_

_Lady Destiny smiled, "We are in the Land of Forever where I and my subjects live. Right now we are in the future room. It is where I go when I need to see things that will happen."_

_"Oh," said the still very confused Harry._

_Destiny laughed again, the sweet sound filling the vast expanse of the cloud-filled place. "I'm sorry, Harry. You'll learn more as you go along. You will have to go back soon but you will visit me in your dreams. Right now, shall we get started?"_

_Harry looked at her in confusion, "Umm.. That would be good."_

_Destiny laughed again, "Come on Harry, let's get to work."_

________________________________________________________________________________

Lily, Sirius, James and Peter were all sitting around the boy's dorm, trying to figure out what had happened at the meeting they had had with Dumbledore. 

"Everyone heard what Professor Dumbledore said, right? I didn't just hallucinate how important Harry is?" James asked shakily, still not quite convinced that Harry wasn't up to something. 

Sirius nodded, "So we all agree that Harry isn't bad. So we can now try to find Remus and Harry." 

Lily smiled, "Yes, we should try to help. After all it was sort of our fault that Harry ran off in the first place. And Remus went after him. So our first course of action should be to try and find out more about Harry." 

"Wait! Why should we try and find more stuff about Harry. Shouldn't we try to help Remus?" James asked angrily, still not over his fear that Harry was trying to steal Lily from him. Lily let out an exasperated sigh, "Harry and Remus are most likely in the same place and if that's true, then they're at Hogsmeade. Plus Dumbledore told us not to leave the common room. I don't think he was joking." 

"Neither do I," put in Peter. "We should try and find out more about Harry. We can ask around to see if anyone else knows anything. Try asking the Prefects or Patrick, he might know something." The group sat stunned and just stared at Peter who quickly became uncomfortable, "What?" 

The rest of the group burst out laughing and James managed to say between snorts and laughter "That was a simply brilliant idea and you didn't even realize it!" He lost control completely and started to roll on the floor. Peter just rolled his eyes and sighed, "This will take awhile." Those words sent them into a fresh wave of laughter. 

It was several minutes before anyone could talk coherently again and when they did, Lily took charge again. "All right, so Peter had a very good idea," (Sirius let out another snort before being hit over the head with a well aimed pillow curtesy of Lily) "I think we could try it. Sirius I want you to try and get some information from Elizabeth and Lisa. James can you try and get some info from Patrick? As head boy he should know something. Peter, you will be helping to research some old prophecies that I remember seeing in that book Remus gave me in second year. Come on now move!" They all sprang into action. not knowing that at this moment Remus was having one of the worst experiences of his life and would soon be told all that they wanted to know about Harry. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Remus' gaze shifted to Harry. "This is James and... and Lily's son." 

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Remus he is. I think that we should get Mr. Potter back to the hospital wing and I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will want to look at you as well." Remus grimaced at the thought, Madam Pomfrey already mothered him and if he went there any more he would live there. Professor Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and placed Harry on it. Professor McGonagall walked beside the stretcher, holding Harry's hand so tightly that Remus was sure Harry would have a few broken fingers. Dumbledore went over to the Ministry officers and talked in quite voices. One of the wizards walked back with Dumbledore to where Harry was hovering. "Well, Mr. Lupin, shall we go?" Remus nodded, still trying to comprehend what had happened. 

Fifteen minutes later Remus was seated on a chair in the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey tried to figure out what had happened with Harry. He heard her muttering things like, "Oh you poor boy! What in Merlin's name did he do to you?" or "You are just like your father! Only he hasn't had any unforgivables thrown at him. I must see you all the time." 

Remus was trying to put all the pieces together. Harry hadn't been very shocked when they had visited him at 2 in the morning. He seemed to know his way around, even though he was a new student. And the fact that he looked almost exactly like James. Except with Lily's eyes. It all made some sort of sense if you looked at it hard enough. Remus' thoughts were interrupted when Professor Dumbledore came in and sat in the chair beside his. "How are you doing, Mr. Lupin?" he questioned gently. Remus was always amazed at the way that Dumbledore could sound so calm and casual with even the most important things. Thinking a moment Remus answered him honestly, "I'm confused." 

Dumbledore laughed gently at this, "Yes, I'm sure you are. Madam Pomfrey should be done with Harry soon. Then after she has had a good look at you we can talk about this. I must impress upon you that you cannottell a single soul about this.It is of the utmost importance that Lily and James don't find out about this. You can't even tell Mr. Black. Do you understand me?" he asked looking directly into Remus' eyes. Remus nodded slowly, not quite at the point to argue. Dumbledore smiled and stood up, "Well then, I shall be going. When Madam Pomfrey is done with you, please come to my office, the password is Cauldron Cakes." With those last words, Dumbledore strode out of the Hospital wing, once again leaving Remus with Harry and the still muttering Madam Pomfrey. 

After Madam Pomfrey was done checking Harry over, which had taken another ten minutes, she checked Remus over to see if was hurt. After giving him a vile tasting restoration potion, she sent him to Dumbledore's office. He gave the password to the stone gargoyle and ascended the stairs. When he reached the top he timidly knocked on the door, "Come in, Mr. Lupin," came the reply from the other side. So Remus opened the door slowly and stepped in. 

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, Fawkes was perched in his cage, giving Remus a curious glance. Dumbledore motioned for Remus to sit down. He waited for Remus to settle before he began. 

"Mr. Lupin, I trust that you are well?" 

"Yes, Sir. Madam Pomfrey gave me some really nasty tasting potion, but it has made me feel much better." 

"I'm very pleased to hear that. Now I'm sure you have many questions, I can only answer some of them, some I may not know, others I can not tell. Now where would you like to begin?" 

Remus thought for a few seconds, trying to decide what to ask first, finally he came up with, "Why is Harry here? In the past?" 

Dumbledore smiled at this question, "That was one of the first questions I asked him. The answer is that Voldemort is after Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, so Harry has come back in time to try and save them." 

Remus thought the answer over before he asked his next one, "How did Harry become a Parseltongue?" 

Dumbledore smiled at this question, "I don't know. I have a few suspicions but I haven't had a chance to ask him yet." 

"How did Harry deflect the killing curse?" Remus asked pensively, trying to rid his mind of the image of Harry being hit with the green light. 

"I am not quite sure, but if what I think is the truth is actually true, then I can not tell you." 

Remus let out a sigh, "All right... So is Harry going to be staying long?" 

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm not sure. It really depends on Harry and Voldemort." 

Remus finally got the courage to ask the question that had been bothering him since the beginning of this little journey, 

"Why is Voldemort after Lily and James?" 

Dumbledore winced at this question but continued to answer it, "He is after Lily and James, because of Harry. Apparently Harry is extraordinarily powerful. He told me that he brought down Voldemort when he was a year old but Lily and James died that night as well. Harry said that the curse Voldemort sent at Harry rebounded off of him and hit Voldemort, in effect killing him but he was brought back a few weeks ago and has decided that he should just go and eliminate the problem before it began, in other words, kill Harry's parents." 

Remus was shocked. He had done it again, made hugely important things sound as if he was commenting on the weather. Harry was powerful enough to kill Voldemort? And now he was trying to save them from the evil man that had already killed James entire family. It was all too much for him. So Dumbledore watched as Remus promptly fainted. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

*Present* 

Hermione pulled the reply Ron had sent her last week from it's hiding place in 'Hogwarts: A History' and smoothed out the creases. She was worried about Harry and now she was slightly troubled by Ron. He had sent her the reply to her query about Harry but she hadn't heard from him since that letter. So, once again she read the letter, trying to find any hidden messages or clues. 

**_Dear 'Mione_**

**_I haven't heard from Harry recently. Not since school started, I'm starting to get worried too, He's usually written us at least once by now. I'm sure that he's still getting over the tournament so he doesn't want any contact. But I'll send a letter to Snuffles to see if he's heard from Harry. I'll also talk to my dad to see if he can ask around the ministry, find out any news on Harry. I'll write soon with my findings._**

**_Love Ron_**

It still gave Hermione a sense of foreboding, Ron almost never got worried. He almost always under reacted. This wasn't like him. 

Hermione was distracted by an owl at her window, delivering the Daily Prophet, which she still had delivered. The headline caught her attention and as she read she let out a stifled scream. Quickly skimming the article she let out an agonized wail. 

_Friday June 20 1995_

**Harry Potter, rumored to live no more **

By Calista L. Forester 

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is rumored to have been kidnapped by Death Eaters, followers of the Dark Lord whom Harry Potter destroyed when he was a year old. Harry Potter was left an orphan after the fight with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Professor Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts, took him to his only living relatives, the Dursleys. Petunia Dursley was Lily Potter's sister, so Harry was brought to live with them among muggles. Some may say it was a fool hardy decision on Dumbledore's part but I think that it may have saved Harry for many years. In Harry's first year he faced the shadow of you-know-who and Harry defeated him once more. In his second year the Chamber of Secrets was opened again by the memory of Tom Riddle, more commonly known as the Dark Lord, who was working through a first year Gryffindor. After Harry saved this student who will remain nameless for privacy's sake and closed the Chamber of Secrets with only one casualty, Gilderoy Lockhart who had been serving as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He hit with a strong memory curse which he has still not recovered from. In Harry's third year convicted murderer, Sirius Black, whom some say is Harry's godfather, escaped from Azkaban Prison and was allegedly after Harry. Black was caught on Hogwarts ground at the end of his third year but he escaped the Ministry and is still on the loose. And finally in Harry's fourth year the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts and Harry was entered, even though an age line had been erected by Dumbledore himself. This past year was the most eventful for Harry but what concerns me is that at the third task Harry was reportedly taken from Hogwarts grounds. And when he returned fellow champion, Cedric Diggory was dead. Harry said he had been taken by the Dark Lord, but Minister Fudge has released a statement that says He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is most definitely dead. But what can we say now that our savior, our hope, has been taken from us, perhaps forever. Fudge, you have to see the truth, you cannot hide it forever. The Dark Lord has risen and we must prepare. Professor Dumbledore has said that we must prepare. I predict it will soon be a choice between denying the truth or preparing for it. Fudge or Dumbledore, you decide

All over Europe people were reading the same headline, the same article. And a great sadness descended upon the country. Harry Potter, their last hope, was gone. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: **My first non-cliffhanger**!!! Sorta. I'm so sorry this part took so long to get here. I had the worse case of writer's block! It was terrible! I got _FIVE_ pages written, but when I read them over I realized that they were _horrible_!! It lasted for a week. And then I had my Performing Arts Festival that lasted all week so I couldn't write for another week! And I fell down the stairs, and cracked my tail bone, so that it hurt to sit for too long. So I have spent like three weeks not writing at all, and it usually takes me about 9 to 10 days to write a chapter because I have school work and other extracurricular activities, and getting it to my beta reader and actually having her read it. So I hope that you haven't all lost hope in me, and that at least a few of you are still reading my story! 

I collected a few more Harry goes back in time fics. Also some stories about James being alive. I hope you like these stories. My disclaimer for these stories: I don't own these stories. They belong to J.K.Rowling and their respective authors. 

***Time Fics 

Time Trip - Cranberry Crayon 

Another Golden Year - LiLi 

The Timewarp Trilogy: Tale 1 of 3 - Lily_Potter 

The Potion Gone Wrong - Serafina (MWPP/L come forward in time) 

Some Things are Better Left Unknown - Giesbrecht (MWPP come forward) 

***James Fics 

The Mysteries of Fate - M.J. Goochy 

A New Beginning - Prongs 

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse - Malena 

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse - Malena (This story in a sequel to Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse) 


	7. Suspicion Rises

Body

_Harry Potter and the Past Adventure_

_Chapter Six_

_By Lilly Potter_

A/N: Hello all! Here is chapter seven of the epic tale of mystery, intrigue and of course Harry Potter (sorry, I'm in a cheesy mood). I hope this got out quicker then the last part and you haven't all stopped reading it. And now thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. 

*unknown- Thank you very much, I'm doing a lot better. I hope you like this one. 

*someone2- I loved that story! Thanks for telling me about it. I hope you get the next part up soon. Oh and thanks for the review, I loved it. 

*Hi- I wish you luck with English. Also, I'm sure that they'll find out about Harry eventually..... 

*[Tinabedina][1]- Thank you ever so much! 

*[Tazy Silverpen][2] - I completely missed that. I'll have to fix it. Very observant. Thank you so much. 

*[Julianna Edwards][3] - I usually update every two-three weeks but this last little while I had enormous writer's block. Don't worry, it's gone now. 

*Michele Black- Hehehe.... loved the spelling. Thanks for yet another wonderful threat! I'm glad you liked the chapter, please keep reading. 

*Krazy Kris- Sorry that it wasn't a cliffhanger but I felt in a non-cliffhangerish mood plus you people would probably have killed me if I waited any longer. 

*[Lita of Jupiter][4] - It's wonderful that you L-O-V-E my story. You're welcome, sorry I couldn't give you more. 

*person- not a bad review. 

*[Dunno][5] - Good. You're supposed to like her. I can't tell you any more about Lord Fate cause it is important to the sequel. I was trying to think of what I should do with Harry, I'm glad that you liked the shield. I will also say the same about your story, I want more. 

*[Shadow][6] - Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this list (It's short, sorry) and continue to adore this story. 

*[Cari][7] - THANKS 

*[audiaa2][8]- You're very observant. Very true, Dumbledore did know that Harry wasn't evil. But Harry didn't even think about what would happen if Remus died. All he was thinking was that he couldn't let Remus die. You'll have to wait on the rest of your questions but I can tell you that Peter will find out the truth very soon. Thanks for reading and I hope to see the next chapter of your story up soon. 

*[Zepp Hob][9] - Thanks, I really try to make it interesting. 

*[Prongsy][10] - Please don't send me a virus, that would be mean and I wouldn't be able to get the next chapter up. So that wouldn't work well for you either. I'm happy you like the story. 

*[Kelzery][11] - Did I say that he knew? I didn't think so. You must be patient. Thanks so much for your review and I'm waiting for the next chapter of 'The Fear Evil brings' so please hurry with it. I truly adore that story. 

*[Tes-sama][12] - _Shhh!!!_ No one's supposed to know that was a cliffhanger. By the way, thanks for reviewing all my stories. You're wonderful. 

*[DiemondDagger][13] - I love your stories! I may be able to write more detail but it also takes me two weeks to get out a chapter. I also CAN'T write romance, you can. And I just do love it. Your stories are wonderful and amazing and I'm very happy you finally read my story, it took you long enough! I hope to see the next part of your story soon and I hope you like this one. Plus I wrote a few parts with you mind. See if you can guess which parts. 

*[Jessica Black][14] - Thanks so much for both of your reviews. 

*[Malfoy's Best Friend][15] - Thank you abounds and I hope you like this chapter. 

*wolf- It's ok. I know I'm slow, But I am working on that. Thanks for reviewing... 

*rachel- lol! I'm glad you liked that part! I hope you like this part as much as you do the others. 

Disclaimer- I own zip. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

*Past* 

Remus was wandering aimlessly down the halls, trying to figure out what had happened over the course of the day. First, he had found out that Harry was a parseltonuge then James in his stupidity had believed that Harry was working for the dark side and had sent Harry running. Sirius, Lily, Peter and himself had went searching for Harry and he, himself, had found Voldemort who was apparently after Harry. It all gave him a headache to think about it, especially the fact that Harry had practically killed himself trying to save him. Remus was brought out of his thoughts with a bump as he crashed right into Professor Savage, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher also Head of Slytherin house. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the werewolf. What are you doing out of your common room? Thought you would sneak out and play pranks? Are your friends somewhere hiding? Well Professor Dumbledore said no exceptions so you are going straight to the Headmaster's office where I will personally make sure you are expelled. Now come along." and Savage grabbed Remus by his robes and dragged him to the stone gargoyle and roughly up to the Headmaster's office. When the door banged open Dumbledore looked up startled and a slight look of pity past over his features before it was replaced by the usual twinkle, "Well, Samuel I see you have brought Mr. Lupin to me. May I ask what he has done?" The Professor sneered at Remus, "I caught him wandering the halls. If you remember that was immediate expulsion." Professor Dumbledore smiled sadly at the Defense teacher, "I'm sorry Samuel. Mr. Lupin had just come from my office. And I also was just about to release everyone from their common rooms for dinner. I would be very pleased if you would tell the other Heads to gather their students in the Great Hall." Professor Savage gave Dumbledore a curt nod and Remus a withering glare then strode out of the office. 

Professor Dumbledore then turned to Remus, "Mr. Lupin please head straight to the Great Hall and remember what I told you, do not tell anyone." Remus nodded his head, "Yes Sir. You can trust me." Dumbledore nodded and Remus left the room, thoughts swirling in his head. 

Remus made his way towards the great hall, hoping that he got to the Gryffindor table before the Marauders did. It would be really difficult to explain where he had been without giving Harry's secret away. As Remus entered the Great Hall he realized that he had made it before everyone else. So he went and sat at the table trying to make up a few good excuses about where he had been. The only good one that was believable was that he had gone to the hospital wing but he was sure that they had checked the map. So that left Remus with one option, to tell the truth but also lie through his teeth. Remus' true test was when the Marauders came in and almost fell over in shock. Lily rushed over and gave him a VERY tight hug until he managed to squeak out "Air!" and she let go, blushing profusely and went and sat across from him not daring to take her eye off him for fear that he would disappear again. Sirius and James were both giving him happy, relieved smiles as they sat on either side of him and punched him lightly on the shoulder. Peter was just standing and staring at Remus in utter shock looking like he had expected to never see Remus again. That look puzzled Remus as he thought back to the man named Wormtail.... Remus didn't want to think that he could be the same person as the boy in front of him. Peter suddenly flung himself at Remus and started to sob but Remus could make out words like "....never see you again!" and "thought you were dead for sure." It made Remus feel better to know that Peter cared about his friends that much and almost convinced Remus that Peter had as pure a heart as you could get. Almost. He still had a few concerns that he would have to ask Harry. Peter sat down beside Lily (after being pried from Remus' waist by James and Sirius) and just sat and stared at him like Lily was doing. James looked at the pair across from them and burst out laughing. The laughter broke the ice and they all began to laugh. It was loud enough to attract the attention of Savage who glared and silently took ten points off Gryffindor. The five students stopped laughing when the food appeared and all went for their favorite foods. Lily to the salad, Sirius to the roast beef, James to the potatoes, Peter to the vegetables and Remus went for the chicken. Then they all got everything else till their plates were overflowing. Remus was grateful that they weren't questioning him about where he had been, "Hey Remus, you ready to tell us where you were?" Spoke too soon. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

**_*The Land of Forever*_**

_"These, Harry, are Virtues," Destiny said gesturing to a blue field covered in different coloured bunny-type things that were flying, well not exactly flying more hovering. Harry was startled when a red virtue with golden ears and wings and green eyes came flying over and hovered flapping it's wings. Destiny smiled, "This is Chivalry, he is the head of the Gold clan. There are four clans. The Gold clan, the Silver clan, the Bronze clan, and the Platinum clan. They all have different virtues and are designated to a person on earth that have the same characteristics. If a virtue goes to earth it will be absorbed by it's owner. That's why they don't often stray out of Forever._ _ The Gold clan is known for bravery, courage and faithfulness. The Silver clan is known for it's cunning , deception and deceit but also for pride which Gold also has. Bronze is gifted with cleverness, intelligence and logic and Platinum is endowed with loyalty, stubbornness and charity. They were created by my great-great-great-great-great-great Grandparents. They created them to work together in solving many problems. They still run an excellent operation." Harry looked at the blue grass like stuff covering the ground with the green tree trunks and the red leafs. The blazing orange sun against the purple sky made it feel as if he had been dumped into Never-Never land, 'But this is the land of Forever, probably as close as you'll get to Never-Never Land.' Harry reminded himself as he tuned back into what Destiny had been saying as they walked down a path leading into a forest of the green and red trees. They walked for several minutes while Destiny explained how the forest was created. Harry noticed that the trees began to turn from Red and Green to White and gold or white and silver. They came to a stop in a clearing beside a large pool of water that had a willow-type tree by it s side but the tree was white with silver leafs. The Silver tips just touching the pearl-coloured liquid. Other white and gold trees surrounded the clearing. Pale blue grass covered the ground that was scattered with silver pebbles. Harry looked around, gaping in awe at the beauty that surrounded him. Destiny laughed at his expression, her face breaking into a glowing smile. Harry was captivated by the pool, he couldn't break his stare from it. Destiny noticed his gaze, "That is the pool of Wisdom. It was here before any of my ancestors were here. It's older then time itself. It's guarded by Whippets, little creatures that look adorable but are deadly. They are guarding the pool and will kill anyone that comes near it that is not the chosen one. It can sense evil and usually kills the one that makes it react." Destiny smiled at his stunned expression. She then turned to a golden bird that had landed on her hand and seemed to be trying to tell her something. Harry stared at the pool and jumped back when it suddenly turned a blood red. "What's with the pool?" Harry asked, a little offset by the sudden red colour. Destiny turned from the bird and let out a stifled scream, one of her hands going to cover her mouth and the other searching for something to support herself with. Harry was frightened by her response. The pool obviously was reacting to a presence. Now that Harry thought about it the air seemed colder and he felt evil creeping into the peaceful sanctuary and trying to choke out the life. Destiny was looking around wildly, like she expected something to attack. She gasped audibly causing Harry to whip around. He saw a man standing at the beginning of one of the paths leading into a darker portion of the forest, leaning against a tree that was turning black. He had tousled black hair, piercing black eyes and a stubborn chin. He was dressed in sturdy black boots, dark brown breeches, a forest green tunic with golden stitching. He carried a golden bow with a quiver full of golden arrows, tipped with blood red feathers. An evil smirk played about his mouth. Destiny had gone as pale as death as she stared at this man who's cruelty was coming off of him in waves. Black eyes met Blue and the man's voice rang loud and clear, a sinister warning to all who heard, shouting out danger and deceit, "Hello, sister dear. I see you have a guest, who might this be?"_

______________________________________________________________________________ 

**_*Present*_**

Ginny stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. What she saw was quite disappointing. She saw a fourteen year old girl that was covered with freckles and had dull brown eyes, red hair that went to the middle of her back, curling ever so slightly and shabby old robes. Ginny let out a sigh and plunked herself onto her bed. She looked over her bedside table to where the book she had been reading last night was sitting precariously at the edge. She quickly pushed it back onto the table, causing a picture frame to fall to the floor. Sighing, she reached down to retrieve the picture and came face to face with Harry. Ginny smiled at the old picture of Harry that Colin Creevey had given her in their second year. But Ginny's smile soon disappeared as she held the picture. The usual feeling of Harry that she got from the picture was strangely absent, almost as if Harry wasn't here anymore. Like he was gone. It scared Ginny because she had had a nightmare a few weeks ago about Harry being killed by Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. It had been two years but the memory of Tom and the diary still haunted her. She remembered the bright green eyes staring down at her, filled with concern and worry. The blood covering his robes, the slime from the Basilisk as he followed the Phoenix to where Ron and Professor Lockhart were waiting. Going to the Headmaster's office had been terrifying almost as scary as the Chamber of Secrets had been. She had been positive she was going to be expelled and thrown in Azkaban. But Harry had assured her that everything was going to be okay, Dumbledore was a very forgiving man. The way he could dispel her fear with a few simple words amazed her. It was one of the many things she loved about him. 

Ginny was brought out of her memories by a scream unmistakably her mother's. She threw the picture down on her bed and flew to the kitchen where she found Ron slumped, unconscious against the wall, her mum sobbing into her father's shoulder and Fred and George standing by the back door, looking like they had seen a ghost. She looked into their eyes, asking the silent question of what had happened. They both shrugged their shoulders and took a hesitant step into the kitchen. Ginny surveyed the scene more closely. Ron was as white as a ghost. Her father had silent tears running down his cheeks while he tried to comfort his wife by rocking her back and forth as she sobbed, soaking his robes, the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand. From where she was standing Ginny could see the grinning face of Harry smile up from the page. Very slowly she walked up to her parents and took the crumpled paper from Mrs. Weasley's tight grip. Fearful of what she would see she slowly opened the paper, Fred and George had come over to read the article. They scanned the headline and Ginny's head began to swim. 'He couldn't be dead! Harry can't die. He had survived so much already. There was no way she would believe that Harry was dead.' Unfortunately her heart was not so sure. It felt like it had been yanked from her chest and stomped on before it was shoved back in. Fred and George, standing right behind her caught their younger sister as she too fell into a dead faint. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

**_*Past*_**

After his meeting with Remus, Dumbledore went to visit Harry in the hospital wing. The weary Headmaster sat by the bed that held the pale, thin boy. Looking at him, Dumbledore again wondered what had happened to give him such a pained appearance. If you look into the dazzling green eyes you can see a haunted look that is being hidden. It took great practice and talent to hide one's emotions. It saddened Dumbledore that Harry had had a reason to hide his feelings from people. Dumbledore hoped that he himself helped out when this young boy needed guidance. He so wanted to be able to know what had happened to Harry, to Lily and James, to Voldemort.... But Dumbledore knew that it was unwise to learn of the future but in time he might have to get the information from Harry. Dumbledore took the small, cold hand in his and just sat. Dumbledore didn't know how long he had been sitting at Harry's bedside but it seemed like a lifetime of just staring at the cold body, shivering under the layers of blankets, the pale golden glow still lingering about him, keeping him safe. The memories haunted Dumbledore, mocking him that he had not protected him. He had not gotten all the facts thus allowing Harry to be shunned by James and his friends. It hurt to know that he had allowed that to happen to the young boy, who obviously needed to know that he was accepted. How he became a Parseltongue was beyond him. When Harry was strong enough he would ask him all about how he became a Parseltongue and how he managed to deflect the Avada Kedavra curse. Finally the much needed sleep overtook the fatigued Professor. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

**_*Present*_**

Dumbledore and Fudge stared at the big black dog. It slowly advanced on the two men and suddenly turned into a very enraged Sirius Black. "Albus! How could you let this happen?!? Harry is supposed to be safe with his relatives! And now you're saying that he's disappeared and that you CAN'T FIND HIM?? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?" Fudge shrank into his chair, not wanting to move in case Sirius saw him and decided he needed to take out his anger on someone other than Dumbledore. While Dumbledore himself just stared at Sirius coolly, waiting for him to blow off steam. Sirius was extremely upset, his godson was missing, had been missing for over a week and just now Dumbledore was telling Fudge but not him, Harry's godfather. He wasn't going to let anyone get away with hurting Harry. He had let Voldemort hurt Harry too many times. He had just a month ago been taken by Voldemort and used to bring him back to power. If that wasn't failure to protect Harry, Sirius didn't know what was. And now Dumbledore had allowed Harry to be taken while Sirius had been in Spain. He had trusted that Harry would be fine while he was away, but no, he had been kidnapped and most likely thought that Sirius had forgotten him. That hurt the most, thinking Harry might hate him now. 

As all these thoughts raged around in Sirius' brain he had still been chewing out Dumbledore but as he paused to catch his breath Dumbledore raised his hand, effectively silencing the enraged godparent. "Now Sirius, Harry is very safe with the Dursley's. In fact, he can't be taken from their home against his will so obviously he left on his own accord but what we need to find out is where he went. I and the other Professor have already cast numerous tracking spells and they are searching the world, but I need Minister Fudge's permission to cast some charms that will track Harry through Time and space, so if he has been taken either backwards or forwards in time then we will find him. But these charms take an enormous amount of power and energy and they also take time. So first we are searching this time and planet. I assure you, Sirius, that we will find him." Dumbledore finished his little speech and looked at Sirius who was still seething but had calmed down considerably. "Now Minister, I need you to approve the use of the Epoch charm and then I need to owl the old crowd and it should be finished in about a week. It will take about a month to search all the different time periods he could be in. We will be looking for his magical aura because it's strong enough to show up on our chart. I want Sirius to help." 

"Dumbledore, you can't be serious! I-I mean he is a murderer that sold out Harry Potter's _parents_ to You-Know-Who and then killed twelve helpless muggles, not to mention Peter Pettigrew..." 

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the Minister while Sirius growled at the mention of Peter. "I am aware of the charges that have been brought against Mr. Black but the only crime he has ever committed was escaping Azkban and becoming an illegal animagi and that was done to help a friend. I do not expect you to trust Sirius but I do hope that you can at least get along..." 

During Dumbledore's explanation Fudge had been turning an interesting shade that was somewhere between red and purple, exploded when he heard the word trust. "Dumbledore! Do you really believe that this-this _murderer_ is indeed_ innocent_?!?" he spat out the words like poison as he stood up and began to flail his arms about as he paced the headmaster's office. "I won't believe that he is innocent until I hear it under oath! He is a traitor and a killer and I see no reason for me to stand here and let him go free. I shall contact the Dementor's and they will administer the kiss." At that statement Dumbledore shot to his feet faster then any man his age should be able to and pointed his wand at Fudge. "I don't think that is wise, Cornilious. We all have forgotten the reason we are here. Harry is missing and I need you to give consent for me to perform the necessary spells. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't comply to...." whatever the Headmaster was going to say was lost when Professor McGonagal burst into the office waving the newspaper. "Albus! Have you seen the Prophet? It-it says..." the woman could not continue as she had collapsed into sobs against Dumbledore's chest. Sirius walked over to her and carefully took the paper from her limp hands. He scanned the headline and paled, slowly he handed the paper to the minister and sat down heavily into one of the chairs. He placed is head on his palms and whispered, "What are we going to do?" 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione sat on her bed, her face white, her hands clutched the horrible article that was trying to tell her that Harry was dead. Hermione wouldn't believe it, couldn't believe that Harry Potter, the boy that had saved her and so many other people too many times to count; her best friend; the boy that had risked his life to save an innocent girl; the boy that had never been able to know his parents... And now the paper was trying to tell her that he was dead, killed by the dark lord... it was all to awful, to terrible to think of. Hermione wasn't sure how long she sat on her bed, rocking back and forth, clutching her pillow like it was the only thing keeping her sane. The sky grew dark, thunder rolled, lightning crack and rain lashed her window but Hermione didn't notice any of it, all she knew was that Harry was missing and she had no way to help. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

**_*Past*_**

"Hey Remus, you ready to tell us where you were?" James asked, only slightly impatient. 

Remus flinched at the question and lost a little of what colour he had, "I was in the hospital wing, I fell down the stairs and hit my head while I was searching, so I went to see Madam Pomfrey about some headache potion." Remus lied easily after so many years hiding the fact that he was a Werewolf. James, Lily and Sirius readily accepted this explanation but Peter didn't believe him, he wasn't sure why he didn't trust what the boy was saying, but he knew that however plausible the explanation was, it wasn't the truth. Peter continued to watch Remus as he ate his lunch, occasionally joining in on a joke that James or Sirius made. 

Lily listened and laughed at all the jokes, but she noticed that Peter was deep in thought, something he never really did. So she watched as he laughed half heartily at one of Sirius' lame jokes and then go back into his pensive mood. This was odd. Lily was so wrapped up in watching Peter that she didn't notice when James pointed out that Dumbledore was missing. 

Peter saw Remus tense up at the observation and yet another puzzle presented itself to Peter. Why would Dumbledore not be at dinner cause Remus to get a worried glint in his eyes? Did he know something about Dumbledore that the others didn't? Peter let out a frustrated sigh. He was trying to piece the puzzle together but all he got were more questions, like If Remus was in the hospital wing like he said why didn't he show up on the map? And why didn't he say he was sorry for not meeting him at the front steps? Remus was always apologizing and thanking people. Peter had always figured it was because he was a Werewolf that he was so polite, kind of like he was trying to make up for the three days of the month that he was an animal. 

Lily watched the parade of emotions cross Peter's face. Puzzlement, frustration, worry, confusion, the emotional turmoil was clear on his face. Something was definitely up, why was Peter so tense? Lily finally noticed that he was watching something. Lily followed his gaze. Not something, someone. 'Why on earth is Peter watching Remus?' Lily thought to herself. She shook her head and decided to think more about it later, right now she wanted to listen to the story that James and Sirius were telling about Professor Savage and a singing rat. 

Peter felt Lily's gaze upon him. 'Great! She's probably getting suspicious.' Peter thought dejectedly. He continued to watch Remus, a few suggestions about what could be going on swirling in his head. As dinner progressed Remus began to relax, Peter wasn't sure but he thought that Remus kept glancing at the entrance to the Great Hall, but he wasn't sure what Remus was waiting for, they were all here except for Harry. 'Harry!!' Peter quickly squashed his excitement, he didn't want to raise suspicion. Peter quickly went through all they had learned today. Patrick hadn't heard anything about an exchange student and neither had the Prefects. Except for Georgia Acosta, she had overheard Professor Dumbledore and Professor Chant talking about some sort of Reverse potion. Peter had to remember to look it up, she had also heard them mention Harry. But other than that, no one knew anything about Harry, including where he had come from. Peter's thoughts were broken when Lily poked him in the shoulder. Sirius and James were laughing so hard that they were falling out of their chairs, Lily was hiding a smirk and Remus was looking slightly worried. A slight pink tinged Peter's cheeks as he looked at the three boys across the table. "What?" he asked, slightly grouchy because he hadn't been getting anywhere with all the questions he had. Sirius and James continued to laugh while Lily leaned over and whispered in his ear. "We've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." Peter blushed and looked at James who was still laughing. Remus cracked a smile, his eyes still held their worried look but he was trying. Sirius fell out of his chair and Lily started to giggle. Seeing all his friends laughing Peter laughed as well, forgetting, at least for the moment, that anything out of the ordinary had happened. 

About ten minutes later Professor Chant announced that everyone was to report back to their common rooms and were not allowed to leave until morning. Their Heads would come and check up on them. Grumbling all the way, the Gryffindors made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. They all piled in and most of the first, second and third years' made their way up to the dorms to get their homework done while the seventh years' tried to use this extra time to study for the NEWTs. James, Lily, Remus and Sirius sat down in armchairs by the fire while Peter made an excuse and hurried up to the dorms. Lily looked after him as he practically ran up the stairs. She turned to James, "Jimmy, dear, do you notice anything different with Peter?" James made a face at the despised nick name, but thought the question through. "I don't think so, but I haven't been paying much attention to him. He did have that good idea, that was pretty unusual." Lily swatted his shoulder as Sirius and Remus cracked smiles. "That's not what I meant, silly. And Peter is really smart when he sets his mind to it. He's just lazy sometimes." 

"Oh, now who's insulting innocent little Peter?" James asked her with a smirk on his face. Lily hit him on the shoulder again as the Peanut Gallery cracked up. Their laughter was interrupted when Professor McGonagall came into the common room. She stood, imposing at the entrance as she shot red sparks into the air. Everyone was silenced as they turned to face their pale teacher. She cleared her throat and swallowed. "Everyone! I have an annoucment. I ask you please do not panic. We have everything under control. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked Hogsmeade today. He was stopped but he has gone missing so I ask you to all stay in your common room this evening until I come to collect you tomorrow. You are not to go anywhere without a teacher accompanying you. Quidditch is also canceled until further notice." Groans were heard from several people, the Marauders included. Professor McGonagall shot them disapproving glares as she continued with her speech, "Anyone who is caught alone without a teacher will be brought in front of the Headmaster for punishment. And please, try to get into bed at a reasonable hour. Goodnight." She finished and left, her black robes swishing behind her. Lily, James and Sirius looked over to where Remus was siting in the armchair. A slow smile developed on Lily's face. "Say, Remus. Do you know where Harry is? I need to ask him about the homework for classes. Do you know where I could find him?" Without really thinking Remus answered. "Sorry Lil, he's in the hospital wing. I don't think you can ask him about the potions homewo-" realization struck Remus. They hadn't had potions with Harry yet. "Lily, you can't talk to him! He's unconscious! Promise me you'll stay here tonight!" Lily gave him a smirk. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Remy! I won't go anywhere alone tonight" Remus relaxed, then realized what she'd promised. "Lil-" he began but she just giggled and sprinted off to the girls dorm, leaving Remus speechless and James and Sirius doubled over in laughter. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

After McGonagall left the Gryffindor Common room she went to her office to grade papers, it always relaxed her and right now she needed to relax. Today she had learned that Harry Granger, was not only from the future but James Potter's son! Whom Voldemort was after because of some vendetta. It was all too much for the woman. She needed answers! So instead of going to her office she went to the Headmaster's, but all she found in the circular room was Fawks who was looking dreadful. "Must be almost burning day." she mused out loud as she headed once again to her office. On her way she meet up with Professor Chant, "Minerva, how are you?" he asked the elder woman who was looking decidedly white. "I'm fine Christopher, just a little tired. It's been an eventful day." Christopher smiled, "That it has , that it has. I was looking for the Headmaster, have you seen him?" Professor McGonagall frowned, "No, I was just looking for him. He's not in his office and I really do need to talk to him." Christopher noted the worried look she wore and tried to calm her. "I'm sure he's just out thinking, you know just as well as any of us that he'll often disappear at night and not be seen till morning. He's probably just off thinking somewhere, if I see him I'll tell him that you're looking for him." Professor McGonagall smiled, "Thank you Christopher, I should go grade my papers. I'll see you in the morning." and she strode down the corridor leaving behind a very worried Potions master. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Madam Pomfrey came into the hospital wing after dinner and saw the Headmaster at Harry's bedside, holding his hand as they both slumbered. She smiled at the pair, thinking how both looked so innocent in sleep while when they were awake they looked as if they carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. It was one of the things that struck her as odd. Harry Potter, the child of two of the most fun-loving people at Hogwarts had the look that a man at least ten times his age carried. It made Poppy wonder what Harry had been through to get that look. He also looked pale and thin, almost like he was underfed and shut up all day, but he must have lots of friends, always playing Quidditch. Poppy Pomfrey looked at the sleeping pair one last time before she went into her office leaving them to sleep. She sat at her desk and drew out 'The Book of Rare and Bizarre Magical Ailments' and looked up any illness that had the side effect of a dull red glow. She searched that book and others for hours but came up empty handed. Whatever Harry had it wasn't listed in any book. She glanced up at the clock. The hand was pointing at 'Shouldn't you be in bed' roughly 2 am. Poppy let out a frustrated sigh, what was wrong with Harry? The Headmaster most likely knew, but that was no help seeing he was asleep and rarely told anyone anything unless it was absolutely crucial to whatever that person was doing. "He can be as stubborn as a Hippogriff when he wasn't to be" she said, breaking the silence that had been reigning in the dark, stuffy office. Sending one more look at the clock that now read 'Get into bed you old crow!' she shuffled off to the door that joined her office to her living quarters. Leaving the door open a crack so she could hear what was going on in the infirmary she went and climbed into bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas. 

She was woken about an hour later by a terror filled scream. Dashing from her bed, Poppy ran into the infirmary and was greeted by the site of Professor Dumbledore, looking quite undignified with his robes all rumpled and his beard uncombed, sitting haphazardly on the chair, clutching Harry's hand, a look of horror resting on the ancient features. Harry himself was sitting straight up in bed, rigid, his mouth still open in a silent scream, his eyes were filled with an amount of terror that frightened Poppy Pomfrey to her very core. He clutched the bed sheets with his free hand, blood streamed down his face from the gapping scar on his forehead. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: I need you people to tell me if this chapter was as horrible as I think it was. And I know, I'm back to cliffhangers. It was just so hard to quit and there's no gum or patch to help people with cliffie addictions. I'll just have to start up a self help group. I hope that this came out quick enough for some people. 

I've got some new stories, not as many as last chapter mind you. I don't own any of these stories. They belong to J.K. Rowling and their respective authors. So don't sue. 

Turning Time Around - Aria* (Lily and James come forward) 

Days Gone By--Are They Really Gone? - Someone2 and Krazy Kris (Harry goes back) 

09/19/01 Hi everyone! I just changed a little bit near the end to fix a discrepancy. The next chapter for this story and Another World should be out in about three weeks. Thanks for your patience. 

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=4307
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=5217
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=4662
   [4]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=3634
   [5]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=985
   [6]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=2538
   [7]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=2361
   [8]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=2531
   [9]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=7275
   [10]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=6769
   [11]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=4268
   [12]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=2309
   [13]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=6532
   [14]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=5731
   [15]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=4279



	8. The World Mourns

Body 

_Harry Potter and the Past Adventure_

___Chapter Seven****_

_****____By Lilly Potter_

A/N: Hello all! *Author quickly ducks under her desk as audience throws several hard items at her* Well I guess I am a little late getting this up:) I really am sorry, I really didn't mean to take this long but I had writer's block for most of the summer, plus I was really busy. I hope you all can forgive me. I really want to thank all those who e-mailed me, you helped inspire me. And thanks to all who reviewed. You all make it possible. 

*Tinabedina- Ha! Thank you, someone who won't kill me for my addiction:) Sorry about the Destiny part, but she's important for the sequel. Her brother is just that. Her brother and counterpart. Harry woke up 'cause I wanted him too:) He won't be in Forever for a little while. Probably not until the sequel. Sorry again for your confusion, I hope this part is easier to understand. Thanks for reviewing and keep reading. 

*rachel- Thanks a million. I'll keep writing, so please keep reading:) 

*unknown- Wahoo! You didn't think it was horrible! Sorry about the cliffhangers, I'm addicted. 

*vmr- I will, just not really fast. 

*kc- I agree with you! It is a great story! Please keep reading and thanks for the review. 

*Tschubi-chan - Well, my sister would say I was insane, but thankfully she doesn't read Harry Potter so she tends not to read anything I write. No, you didn't miss anything. That will all be taken care of in this part. Sorry to have confused you. Thank you so much for all the compliments, it's people like you who motivate me to write. Thanks for the review and please keep reading. 

*Person- Thanks for the review. 

*Berkeley Halperin- Lol! I put an awestruck look on a person's face! That's so cool! You'll probably hate me or at least throw a few rotten vegetables `cause I took so long. Sorry this part took forever, I didn't write over the summer. Thanks for the review, it means so much! 

*audiaa2 - Oh the heartbreak! You hated it! Woe is me! Sorry. I'm a drama queen;) I hate always reading fic that Peter is dumb. I mean he had to have some talent and brains to get through school! I've read the end of your story but silly little ff.net won't allow me to review. Sorry, but trust me, I absolutely loved the end, it was so unexpected! Thanks for the review and I hope to see another story out of you soon. Please keep reading. 

*AJaKe- I hear you, you need more:) Wipe that foam away `cause here's the next part. I hope you like it and thanks for the review. 

*Tes-sama- Thanks for your review. I hope you like Turning Time Around, it's a good story. Yes Lily and James will eventually find out, but I'm not telling when:) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep reading and of course, reviewing! 

*QtPie079- Thanks, I need the reassurance that my stuff isn't horrible. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Wolf's Cry* - Well thank you, thank you very much! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Keep reading, 

*Lita of Jupiter - A very nice review from one of my most loyal fans:) Thank you so much and I promise the next chapter for AW soon. Maybe next week, if I'm lucky. You already read most of this, but I hope you like the rest:) 

*DiemondDagger- Hey, Char. I still expect more of 'What the future holds.' And you remembered the extra L! Thanks million:) I've learned not to take any threats by you seriously. And thanks for the review, even if it was a million years ago that you reviewed. 

*Jedi Cosmos- Aww... Thank you soooo much! That means so much. I hope you like this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the rest of the story. Keep reading. 

*Zepp Hob - A thousand thanks. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy. 

*girls are simply not my kind - Thanks for reading and of course reviewing! Hope you like this. 

*someone2- Hey, you reviewed twice! Thanks so much for reviewing and I promise to get the next chapter up more quickly. I apologize a million times for taking so long. I also expect new chapters for both your stories very soon! I'll love you forever if you do! 

*Lilychik-Thank you for the review and I'll try to hurry with my next post. 

*Shadow- Number three of four that e-mailed me about the story. Thanks for doing that, it really helps to kick my ass into gear:) I know I said the end of the week but I went to a camp this weekend, got sick, wasn't able to finish this when I wanted to then I had to send it off to me Beta. I'm sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

*Hi- Well, I guess I could have found a different place to end it, but hey, I love a good cliffie. Destiny doesn't have a whole lot to do with this story, but she and Fate are important to the sequel. Thanks for reviewing. 

* Lita of Jupiter- Number two of four who e-mailed me. Thanks for reading and reviewing and writing to me, it always helps to motivate me when I know that people love my story enough to e-mail me. I hope this chapter is up to your standards and I promise to try and hurry with the next chapter. 

* Sailor Galaxie- Yes Mam! The next chapter is here, as ordered. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy. 

* ~*Dumbledore's True Love*~ - You do realize that I love your stories, right? Well that's not really important. You were the fourth person to e-mail me and I thank you for that, it made me realize how long it had been since the last update. I hope this chapter is as good as the rest and I hope you continue to read. Thanks for everything. 

* trina-k- All right. Thanks so much for reviewing, It means a lot to me. 

* Chaos Kid - Persistent, aren't you? Well, thanks for reading and reviewing, it helps. 

* J.K. Rowling- Thank you very much, it mean a lot. My foot is all better now, thank the heavens, it HURT! This was my first story, although I know Another World is better. I've always been fascinated by time travel fics. Well, anyways, thanks for the review, just tell me one thing, have I read any of your stories? 

*Sandrine Black- What can I say, I'm not always nice :) I'm absolutely thrilled you like my story! Thanks for reading and being such a dedicated reviewer. It means a lot to me. 

* Manisha- Well, I hope you were able to wait. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. And thanks. 

* Fawkes - I can leave you there:) But only because I love cliffies! Thanks for the review. I'm happy that you love my story so much. * Selene110 - And here is more. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing. 

* Mortalus - Thank you for finally getting out chapter 28 and also for 29. Also, I think that Peter had to be at least a little smart, otherwise he wouldn't have made it through Hogwarts. And of course, Lord Fate is bad. What more did you expect. He is the embodiment of all evil! Oops... You didn't hear that! Thanks for reviewing! And keep writing! (and of course reading my precious story) 

* Namwolf- Thank you very much! I like to please. Thanks for reading my humble story. 

* Michele Black - Jelly legs curse. Creepy! Well, here's the next chapter. You're still one of the only people who tells me that they will curse me if I don't hurry. Keep it up:) 

* Sera Terasaki- I've written more, so no worries! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you obviously enjoyed my last! Keep reading! And reviewing, of course! 

* Chaos Kid - You'll just have to wait for that to happen. Thanks for reading. 

* Crystallina Potter - You were the first person to e-mail me (although it wasn't about THIS story) so I thank you. I'll try to hurry with AW. Thanks for reviewing. 

* Lord of the Net - I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It helps. 

* starchaser1 - I love time travel fics too! They are my absolute favorite! Days gone by--are they really gone? Is one of my favorite stories EVER! S2 is a genius. Thanks for reading. 

* Kyohaku Celestiale Vespertina - Thanks for the review. I hope you survived the wait. 

* MG - Well thank you very much. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

* italian_chick54- Okay. Thanks so much 

* Laura Potter - I'll take that as a compliment. Oh, thanks for reading. 

* onecoolann - Thank you soo much. I'm so happy that other people that aren't my family think I'm a good writer. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others and thanks for reading. 

* TatraMegami - I know, I know. I've taken forever to update, but yes I am planning on finishing this and my other stories. So don't worry. Thanks for the review. 

* sami- You know, I hate it when other authors leave me with cliffies, but I adore writing them! It's just something about knowing you're leaving like fifty people hanging, waiting for more. (It's rather appealing) Well if you're not totally scared, thanks for the review and keep reading. 

* Sandra Solaria Dees - Thanks so much! Here's the next part and keep reading, pretty please. 

* Raven of Death - Thanks! I hope you enjoy this. 

* jen - Well, I'm not that close to finishing, but I will definitely finish this. Promise. Thanks for reading. 

* MiRanDa - They're my favorite too! And see, I didn't make you wait that long at all. I hope you haven't wasted away yet. And thanks for the review. 

* ~*Piper Halliwell*~ - I love Charmed, it's the best! Oh yeah, thanks so much for the review. I love getting asked questions! Yes, James will eventually find out about Harry, just not yet! 

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all his affiliations. I own the basic plot idea and certain characters that I created. I am not claiming ownership. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_**Flash back from last chapter**_

__

_** Black eyes met Blue and the man's voice rang loud and clear. A sinister warning to all who heard, shouting out danger and deceit, "Hello, sister dear. I see you have a guest, who might this be?" **_

__

_"That is none of your business _brother_" Destiny hissed, invoking a cold laugh from Fate "My, my, you have gotten spunk over the years, haven't you?" Harry felt his insides go cold at his voice, more evil than even Voldemort. Destiny glared at him as she slowly stepped towards Harry. Lord Fate laughed again and he raised his hand, a green light glowed around the outstretched limb, "Tut, tut, none of that now," and he released the light, causing a green fire ball to hit Destiny full force in the stomach, sending her flying. Harry screamed as she hit a tree with a sickening thud. Destiny moaned. A few of her blond__ curls fell over her face. Lord Fate, stood smirking at Destiny who had gone white and was trying to sit up against the tree. His eyes flashed red for a moment and his entire demeanor changed from at ease to a sinister air of assurance that sent a cold chill of fear through Harry. "What's the matter De? Didn't think I would feel his presence? Really, you should know better. Evil always feels good and when the most powerful source of good to have been created in over a million years comes to visit you, I'll feel it. Besides,-" Lord Fates voice, which had been mocking until that point, suddenly turned cold, steelly and pure evil,"- I wanted to meet the little brat that has defeated my most promising student over and over again. But,-" The man's face twisted into a sneer, "I can see he's not much. Just a little brat who doesn't know what he's doing." Lord fate took a step forward and placed a long cold finger on Harry's cheek, causing Harry to shiver form the cold that began to penetrate his body. The finger slowly made it's way up towards his neck and Harry noticed Destiny tried to lunged at her brother only to be knocked back against the tree by a ball of green fire shot from the Lord's hand. Harry was paralyzed with fear. A pain in his scar began to grow as if the man was stabbing it with a million knives. The cold smile returned to Lord Fate's mouth as he reached Harry's neck. "Be assured Harry Potter. We will meet again," and he slashed his throat, making a shallow cut. Blood began to run from the cut on his neck onto his robes as Harry doubled over with pain, it was worse than the Crusio curse, worse than anything Harry had experienced in his life, but through the haze of pain Harry saw Destiny throw a blue ball of fire at Lord Fate, but he disappeared right before it hit, causing the fire to hit a red tree, disintegrating it immediately. _

__

_Destiny ran to Harry's side, stroking his head, healing his cut and also making the pain slowly recede. When Harry was able to open his eyes he was nearly blinded by the light, but as the shapes came into focus he saw the fear etched into Destiny's face. "I have to send you back now, Harry. I have to have a word with some of the guardians. Fate shouldn't have been able to get in here and hurt you." Her face crinkled into a mask of concern. "I'll have to send you through a port because I'm not allowed to take you home, only to get you here. There is a chance that someone can get to you, but I'll make sure that you're protected from the underworld creatures, it won't protect you from Fate, but I doubt he'll come after you. Now do you understand?" Harry nodded weakly and tried to sit up. Destiny quickly helped him stand. Harry teetered for a moment, his legs still felt wobbly from the pain he had just experienced, but Destiny helped him walk. They walked in silence for a few minutes until they came to a pillar made of marble with gold thread running through the pure white stone. Destiny, Harry had noticed, still looked perfect, not a scratch on her, everything in place. Harry, on the other hand, looked worse for wear from their little excursion. His hair was extremely messy, even more then usual, his clothes were in disarray and he had some blood mixed with dirt on his face and hands. Blushing slightly as Destiny placed her hand on his forehead. "Now Harry, I'm going to lay a protection on you, it will disappear once you get back to the real world, but you will have it when you come back here. Now don't be afraid, this won't hurt. Close your eyes." Harry complied and he felt a warm feeling spread through his entire body and in his mind's eye he saw a pale blue light surround him. Slowly the warmth and the light faded but the sense of security and safety stayed, lingering in his heart. Destiny's sweet voice penetrated the haze he was in. "You can open your eyes now, Harry" Harry slowly opened his eyes, thankful that this time he wasn't blinded by the light. He looked around and realized he was clean and fresh, almost as if he had just taken a shower. His clothes were clean also. Destiny smiled at him. "Now I'm going to open a corridor and all you have to do is walk to the end of it. You will have to go through an underworld tunnel, but the protection spell with keep you safe." She smiled down at him. He looked up into her bright eyes and returned her smile, needing to reassure her that he was fine "I'll be OK, really." Destiny's smile grew, "All right Harry, I'll believe you, even though I know that men in your family have a tendency to break promises about their well being." She smirked slightly at his expression and ruffled his hair, just like Sirius did when he saw him. She slowly moved over to the pillar with a grace that can only be learned over time. Destiny placed her hand on the cold marble and mumbled a few words which sounded Latin. The pillar turned into a column of blue light and then a large arch appeared in the stone, gold lining the entrance. Destiny motioned for Harry to step in, giving him an encouraging smile. Harry stepped into the tunnel and turned, giving Destiny a small wave before he began to walk down the corridor. When he turned again the hole had disappeared and an endless expanse of pale blue marble walls and white marble floors. Harry slowly began to walk. _

__

_Harry wasn't sure how long he had been walking when the walls and floors began to change, instead of blue and white marble the walls looked brown and the texture was almost like dirt. As Harry walked deeper into the underworld for that was where Harry had guessed he was. Instead of the silence, Harry heard cries, sounding like people that had lost all hope. The sounds made him shiver in fear every time he heard them. After what seemed like hours, walking the dark hall, Harry saw a faint light at the end of the tunnel. The light grew bigger until Harry could see another Arch, glowing like the sun. Harry heaved a sigh of relief and just as he was about to step through, a cold hand grabbed him and spun him around to face him. Harry stood face to face with Lord Fate himself. "Well, Potter. I see my sister healed the little scratch I gave you." A cold smirk planted itself on his face. "Let's just give you another one. Oh, and this one has a little gift attached. I hope you enjoy it." His hand shot out and slashed the scar, drawing blood and a scream from Harry. Before he knew what had happened Harry felt himself being shoved into the light and back into reality. Where he realized he was still screaming from the pain and the blood which seeped from between his fingers._

__

______________________________________________________________________________________________

__

_***Past***_

Harry sat straight, clutching his scar, blood streamed down his face from the open wound where the scar had once been. Harry began to scream, long, agonized screams that chilled Dumbledore to the bone. Madam Pomfrey rushed from her office and joined Dumbledore who was now standing at the foot of Harry's bed, throwing several different curses at him, all except the one that stopped the bleeding from his scar, were being deflected by the scarlet shield that surrounded him. But Harry wasn't aware of this, the only thing that penetrated the thick haze of pain that he was engulfed in was that he was out. He was back in the real world. Madam Pomfrey quickly drew out her wand and began to throw curses at him also. But nothing could get through the bubble that surrounded him. Harry was still screaming loud enough to wake the dead. Quickly conferring, they both threw a silencing spell, which some how got through the bubble and hit Harry in the chest, effectively stopping the sound but the silent tortured look on his face was almost as bad as the anguished cries that had been coming from him. Dumbledore looked up at Poppy, fear hidden in the depths of his blue eyes. "Can you figure out what's wrong with him?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice. Poppy looked at the boy. Harry had fallen back onto the bed and was now rolling around and thrashing, a looked of pure agony plastered on his face. "Great Merlin, Poppy! Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Poppy looked at the young boy for a moment. She looked at the old wizard beside her. "We can try stunning him at the same time. It worked for the silencing spell." Dumbledore nodded and pointed his wand at Harry. Madam Pomfrey did the same. "On three. One. Two. THREE!!!" The spells from both wands came together and hit the shield at the same spot. The red glow brightened just a little, leaving it just as strong as before, the spells had disappeared. Poppy let out a cry of dispair. "What's that matter with him? Why does he have a shield strong enough to withhold a stunning from TWO powerful wands when he doesn't even have his with him? Oh Albus, I just want to help!" As the last word left her mouth, Harry's thrashing stopped, the silent screams ceased and he lay still, his breathing heavy. The red shield disappeared, he opened his eyes, bleary from pain and exhaustion. They widened in surprise and he shut them tightly. He then began to mumble under his breath. Both of them stood and watched as Harry stopped talking and just lay still. Assuming he was asleep they began to make their way to Poppy's office, just as they reached the door Harry's emerald eyes snapped open and he sat up. He looked past them with questioning eyes. Both sorcerers turned to look at whatever Harry was looking at. There at the door stood a small girl, no more then thirteen. Bright red curls cascaded down her back and warm chocolate brown eyes filled with fright. Harry's clear voice rang through the still hospital wing. "Gin, what are you doing here?" The girl, Gin, let out a whimper of fright and disappeared with a pop. Leaving one concerned Headmaster, one worried Matron and one very confused Harry. They both turned to look at Harry, who was still sitting up in his bed, staring at the spot where the girl had been standing. Poppy was the first to break the silence. "Harry, who was that?" Harry looked up at them, confusion clear in the depths of the emerald eyes. "That was Ginny. My best friend's little sister." 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

__

**_*Present*_**

Remus Lupin, former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry, was eating breakfast in the kitchen of his small cottage after a rough full moon. One of the things Remus hated about being a werewolf, besides the obvious, was that he was cut off from civilization for the time around the full moon, so if someone was hurt then he wouldn't know for a few days. It had been a particularly rough night. The dark forces were rising and he had no one to help him fight the urge to go, join the dark side, fight with You-Know-Who. It was horrible and Remus wished that Sirius was here to help him. But Sirius had left for Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore. It had been two weeks since Harry had last written and they both were getting worried. Remus had been planning on speaking to Dumbledore at the end of the week but Sirius wouldn't wait that long, so he had snuck off during the night leaving only a note saying: 

_Moony, _

_I know I should have let you handle this but he's my godson _

_and I want to make sure he's safe. I've gone to Hogwarts to _

_speak to Dumbledore, so don't worry. I'll be back soon._

_-Padfoot _

It had been simple and had a defensive sound to it. Just like Sirius when he was upset. Remus sighed. It was always hard to just sit and wait while your friends put themselves in danger. But Remus was growing used to this because he had been doing it ever since he had come to Hogwarts and met James, Sirius and Peter. It had struck Remus as odd when he found out the truth about Peter that he hadn't immediately felt hatred. It was almost as if somewhere deep inside him he knew Peter was dead, not the body, but the spirit. The Peter that he had known in school no longer existed so Remus couldn't bring himself to hate the man that he had become. All he could do was mourn who he had once been. Remus just hoped that Sirius survived his trip and that Harry was all right. It would kill Sirius, and Remus was pretty sure it would kill him too if anything happened to Harry. Those were the only two people Remus had left. 

Remus' dark thoughts were interrupted by Crinkle, the town's stray cat that had in a way adopted Remus. Crinkle was lean and tiny, making him look almost like a kitten even though he had to be at least two years old. The sleek black fur covered his back and head leaving his tail and ears an interesting shade of gray that looked black in some light. The bright yellow eyes showed wisdom and superiority that only a cat can have. Remus smiled a greeting and stood up to make the cat some breakfast. After Remus had placed the plate of tuna on the floor where Crinkle promptly began to devour it, Remus settled down at the table once more. Crinkle finished up the offering and jumped up on Remus' shoulder. Sensing the older man's distress he began to purr loudly and lick his cheek, only hissing once at the offending stubble that covered the man's cheeks and neck. This show of affection was interrupted when a regal looking post owl flew into the kitchen looking quite ruffled. The sleek golden brown screech owl landed on the table with a thud and just sat there panting for a minute before sticking out the leg that held the Daily Prophet. Remus gave the owl a bowl of water and a treat before untying the paper and paying it. The owl left quickly after Crinkle hissed and batted at it with a paw from Remus' shoulder. Remus frowned at the quickly disappearing form, wondering why it was so late this morning. He sat back down at the table and spread the paper out. There covering the top half of the front page was Harry's smiling face, just staring up at him. The headline under the picture made Remus' heart skip a beat. Remus broke into sobs, his brain had stopped functioning. Only one thought made it's way through the haze of grief that had filled every part of his brain. Harry was dead. Just like James. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

__

__Ginny woke with a start. She had been having a dream, that much she was sure of but what it was about she couldn't remember. Ginny strained her memory but came up with nothing. Letting out a sigh she flopped back in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was a plain white ceiling, quite boring, almost like a hospital. "Hospital!" Ginny sat up in bed again and looked around, this time taking in her surroundings. She was definitely in a hospital room, that much was clear from the sterile white sheets, white walls, white floors, the whole room was entirely white. The only colour came from the window by the white desk which showed some clear blue sky with a few white clouds. Ginny groaned and flopped back against her white pillow. Ginny _hated_ the colour white. It was nice for wedding dresses and clouds but entire rooms that colour, that was just plain boring. Ginny flung the covers off her legs and stood up. Still a little wobbly on her legs she slowly made her way over to the window. Looking out she saw she was high up in a stone building, her window over looked a park with sprawling lawns, beautiful gardens with a hundred colours. A pond with ducks and reds and a willow at it's south end. People were walking along paths, some were in regular clothes but some had on white garments close to what Ginny herself had on. Sudden realization came to Ginny, she was at St. Mungo's. Her entire family had come her when she was about eight when her great-great-grandmother had come her when she got sick. The old lady had died shortly after, but Ginny always remembered that it had been a lovely place. "But why am I in hospital?" Ginny asked herself out loud. "The last thing I remember was sitting in my room looking at the picture of Harry. Then.... That's odd I don't remember." Ginny didn't care if she was talking to herself. It had been a habit ever since she was little, it had always helped her sort things out. She walked away from the window and sat back on the edge of her bed. Bringing her legs so she was cross legged in the middle of her bed she closed her eyes and began to breath deeply, trying to think, remember what had happened! 'I got a weird feeling from her picture of Harry, then mum screamed, she had screamed like one of my brothers were dead, as if someone had died. I ran downstairs. The Daily Prophet. I read the Daily Prophet. It said Harry was Dead!' Ginny eyes snapped open and she began to cry, inconsolable, heartbreaking, devastated sobs. "Harry's dead. That evil Man killed him, the nice lady couldn't help him!' Ginny stopped crying instantly, as if someone had turned off the tears with a flick of a wand. A million thoughts were running through Ginny's head. 'The paper said that You-Know-Who had killed him, well that he was thought to have killed him. Harry had just disappeared. But if he's dead, then why do I remember him in the most gorgeous forest I've ever seen?' All the thinking was giving Ginny a headache. She climbed back under the covers and snuggled into the bed. It wasn't comfortable, but it would do and Ginny was extremely exhausted So she slowly drifted into blissful oblivion. 

**_*Ginny's Dream*_**

_Ginny dropped onto a hard cold floor. Ginny groaned as she opened her eyes and was assaulted with bright light. Blinking rapidly, her vision cleared and she was able to see a white floor with two pairs of feet surrounding a bed. Ginny suddenly noticed that she was laying on her side on a cold white floor, she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and waited for the room to stop spinning before she tried to stand. The first thing she noticed was that it was dark outside of wherever she was. The stars were twinkling and a half moon shone through the window, barely seen through the bright lights that lit the room. There were several beds lined against two of the walls, only separated by curtains. And everything was white and sterile. The entire room and still and silent. Two people were frozen in place beside one of the beds that held a young boy in obvious pain. He sat with his hands clutched to his head. Ginny slowly stood, steadying herself against a bed rail, and walked over to them. Peering closely at the frozen features of the women a bolt of recognition shot through Ginny. Madam Pomfrey! Hospital wing! Hogwarts! Harry! With a small shriek Ginny turned to the boy and instantly recognized Harry Potter, laying on the bed, his face scrunched up in pain. With a painful cry, she flung herself at the frozen Harry and just let herself cry into his shirt. "I knew you weren't dead. I was positive, but they didn't believe me! I told them but they just sent me away. They all think your DEAD Harry, do you understand! You have to come home!" Somewhere in the back of her head Ginny knew he couldn't hear her, it just made her fell better to tell him. Slowly she stopped sobbing, but tears still slide down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and looked around the room, taking in all the details, every person and thing. Standing and walking over to a slightly younger looking Dumbledore that standing by a slightly younger Madam Pomfrey, both had their wands drawn and seemed to be discussing something of grave importance. Ginny noticed that Madam Pomfrey's eyes were bright with unshed tears. Feeling the older woman's pain, Ginny walked over to Harry and sat on the edge of his bed, laying her head beside his. "Oh Harry, what's going on?" She brought her hand up to his head and smoothed out his unruly hair. Raising her head slightly, she leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on the bleeding scar. As she raised her head the world began to spin, the colours blurred and sounds exploded around her, making her head ache. Just as suddenly as it had started the moving stopped and the world returned to it's regular speed. Harry opened one bleary eyes and looked directly at her. His eye widened in shock and he closed it tightly. Mumbling under his breath. Ginny leaned closer, trying to hear what he was saying. "Oh Merlin, I'm going crazy. Ginny, why is Ginny here? I must be dreaming. I'm hallucinating, the cut must have affected my brain. Ginny! Why of all people would I see Ginny? I mean other then that one dream... No I won't think of that. Promised myself I wouldn't. Bad Harry. I know what's going on. I'm in bed at the Dursley's. It's summer. I never did that charm. Nothings happened. This had all been one big dream. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. Harry stopped talking. Obviously trying to wake him self up. 'Poor Harry.' Ginny thought sadly. He was obviously scared. 'But what was this dream he had been talking about? "Just one more question that I'll probably never get the answer too." She whispered softly to herself. Ginny stood up, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were talking quietly at the foot of Harry's bed. Hoping that she was invisible to them, Ginny started walking as silently as she could towards the door. Just as she reached Harry sat bolt upright, obviously his attempts to convince himself this was a dream had failed. His green eyes widened in surprise. He opened his mouth and in a slightly hoarse voice her asked, "Gin what are you doing here?" H had seen her! His voice was so real. Ginny let out a whimper. Why could he see her? Ginny closed her eyes and wished she was back in bed, safe, warm and everything will be normal. To her surprise she felt a tug at her back and she heard a pop and the world faded to black_

Ginny woke with a start. And to her surprise, she realized she had tears running down her cheeks. Harry wasn't dead! He was somewhere else, far away and he wasn't exactly well, but he was safe! But wait! "Where is he?" She whispered to herself. The joy she had felt seconds ago was gone and all that she felt was a numbing worry. Where was Harry? Who where the people from her earlier dream? Why was Dumbledore letting the world believe Harry was dead? Unless, Dumbledore didn't know he wasn't dead either! All these new thoughts were giving her a headache. Ginny pulled the blankets up around her and snuggled into the extremely comfy bed. Just as she drifted off she whispered into the inky blackness. "Harry, how do we get you back?" 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ron was sitting in his bedroom, just staring into space. Trying to figure out what had happened. How this had happened. Harry was supposed to be safe. He was supposed to look after them, to keep them safe. Now he was just gone. Yesterdays event's seemed surreal. He had found out that his best friend, the savior of the world, their only hope for the future, was missing and presumed dead. Then his sister had broken down. She had become completely hysterical. They had taken her to St. Mungos where they had sedated her and calmed them down. Ron remembered the doctor. A tall man, almost as tall as Ron's 5' 11" with light brown hair and glasses. He had assured them that she would be fine and this didn't reflect her in any way. His Exact words had been. "I hope you understand that this has no reflection on what kind of person your daughter is. We've had at least twenty cases since the paper came out and we're expecting many more." His dad had then asked what to do with mum. She had passed out and still hadn't woken up. The doctor, Dr. Falconer, had told them to put her to bed and contact him if she hadn't woken up in a day or so. He had also warned them that she might not want to get out of bed and not to push her. "She's suffered a great trauma. You all have. I suggest you all go get some sleep, I'm sure that you'll all feel better. I'll contact you if there is any change in Virginia. Now go get some sleep." And they had flooed back home where Mr. Weasley had sent them all to bed. That had been last night. It was now early morning. Ron estimated about 6:30, by the sun. Ron hadn't been able to sleep much, all he had been able to think about was all the times he had gotten angry at Harry or the times when he'd stopped speaking to him. It was to late to take it back. He had sent a letter to Hermione about an hour ago and was waiting for a response, even though it probably wouldn't come until that night. Ron didn't feel anything, surprisingly. No grief, no guilt, no pain, no sadness. He just felt numb. The shock still hadn't worn off. Nothing had sunk in and part of him didn't want it to 'cause that would mean letting Harry go. And that was something that no one was ready to do. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Mr. Granger looked at the clock. 5:37 p.m., they were supposed to be home by now, eating dinner with Hermione, making jokes, hearing more stories about Harry and Ron. But both Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been forced to stay at work over night due to the storm that was raging outside. It was terrible, winds strong enough to blow down trees. Their only worry at the moment was Hermione. She had been distant since this morning, after breakfast. She had gone upstairs to read her copy of that Wizard Newspaper. They had been doing to the breakfast dishes when she had let out a shriek and when they had gotten up to her room they had found her just sitting on her bed. And when they had tried to talk to her she hadn't even responded. They had finally decided to go to work that morning only because it was a busy day. So they had told her to call them and said good bye. She hadn't acknowledged them when that had said good bye. She had just sat staring straight a head, not seeing a thing. And now the phones were down so they couldn't call her and no owl could get through the rain that was pounding down on the streets or the thunder that was loud enough to cause a slight ringing in the ears. The lighting lit up the sky every few minutes. It was an all out storm that left no prisoners. Mr. Granger was standing at the window that over looked the small street that their office was located on. He was startled out of his reverie by two arms circling around his waist. Turning slightly he was able to look into the concerned brown eyes of his wife. "She'll be all right. Don't worry, Hermione will figure out where we are and what's happened. Everything will be fine." He smiled slightly at his wife, trying to reassure him but only managing to assure herself. "I'm sure your right, but do you think she's even moved since we last saw her? I mean, she didn't even blink when we said good bye!" His voice had taken on a desperate note as he finished his sentence. Mrs. Granger closed her eyes briefly and kissed the back of his neck. When she opened her eyes, they were flooded with concern and fear. "All we can do is hope that she's all right and that nothing terrible has happened. I don't think she'll be able to take it." Mr. Granger nodded his head and looked out into the stormy skies that seemed to warn of danger. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione had been sitting on her bed since she had read that dreadful article that obviously had to be a lie. Harry could not die. She had cried for hours that morning, after her parents left. She hadn't eaten and had barely moved in the 10 hours. And boy was she stiff. Hermione slowly stood on wobbly legs, desperately trying to gain balance. And lowly, oh so slowly she made her way to the door. Walking down the hall towards the stairs she only faltered once on her unused legs. The feeling was coming back into the numb limbs making her entire lower half shoot through with pain. Her legs buckled a second time at the top of the stairs and she was just able to catch herself as she fell. Hermione grimaced at the pain, both in her legs and in her heart. Slowly she sank to the top step and began to sob, ideally wondering if her tears would ever stop. Slowly, painfully, her sobs quieted and she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her pajamas. Yes, Hermione the most studios, rule abiding, focused person in Hogwarts had not gotten dressed that day. She again stood and this time made her way all the way to the kitchen before falling, thankfully, she was able to catch herself on a counter top. She sat on the counter for a minute, trying to muster the energy to get herself food. She really didn't want to eat, but her stomach was starting to protest to not having eaten. Slowly Hermione dropped to the floor from her position on the counter top. She began to search through the cupboards then finally deciding on a sandwich. Padding around the kitchen she gathered all the thing to make a BLT, her personal favorite. After making the sandwich and putting it on a plate she also got herself a glass of milk, good for your bones, good for your teeth, healthy, nutritious and tasty. Her parents always served milk with dinner, they really didn't approve of juice. After Hermione had gathered the food she put it on a tray, she took it into the living room and made herself comfortable in front of the television. Popping in her favorite movie, she wrapped herself in a blanket and took a bite out of her sandwich, slowly let herself be caught up in the story, forgetting about Harry and all her other troubles, just for a little while. Hermione woke with a jolt, twisting to look at the clock on the wall she saw it was well past midnight, not realizing she had fallen asleep she sat up and stretched. Wondering why her parents hadn't woken her up she walk silently up the stairs to their bedroom. Hermione passed the window and noticed that it was still windy and raining slightly, but the moon was visible, peeking over a cloud. Hermione reached her parents bedroom and it was immediately evident that they weren't there. The bed was still made, the lights were off and the heat wasn't turned on. Hermione cautiously stepped through the door. Looking around she didn't see any signs that anything horrible had happened. Calming herself she reasoned that they probably had stayed at work due to the storm and that the power had gone down, that's why they hadn't called. Walking over to the large bed, Hermione flopped onto the soft mattress, slowly sinking into it's soft depths. Tiredness began to overcome her once more and her eyes began to close. A popping noise and a loud crash woke her from her sleepy state. Sitting up and looking around all her senses were on alert. Looking into the inky darkness, the only light coming from the window where a small amount of moonlight shone through the window. A movement caught Hermione's attention, causing her to freeze staring into the shadows. Slowly the shadows moved slightly and a shape started to emerge from the darkness. A foot slid onto the shaft of moonlight. Hermione let out a scream and a streak of lightning lit up the sky. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: Hey that was so horrible, was it? *author ducks under desk yet again to avoid the objects thrown at her* Okay, so maybe it was:) But hey, that wasn't the worst cliffhanger I've ever left you with, that one barely constitutes a cliffie. Dumbledore may have been a bit OOC but I tried. Now I know I've said this before, but I'm really going try to get the next chapter out in about three weeks. So please, be patient. Oh and to all who are wondering, the next chapter of Another World will be up in about two weeks. Remember, Patience is a virtue. 

Oh yeah, one more note. If you want an e-mail when I update, put your address in your review or e-mail me at lilly_potter22@yahoo.ca. Thanks for reading. 

I got two more time fics, they are quite good if I do say so myself. 

Timus changius - Mayleesa 

Changing the Hands of Time- Isabel 

(They certainly do have a thing about the word 'Time' don't they?) 


	9. Truths Told and Secrets Hidden

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Past Adventure (9/?) 

**Chapter Title:** Truths Told and Secrets Hidden 

**Author name:** Lilly Potter 

**Author e-mail:** lilly_potter22@yahoo.ca 

**Category:** Drama, Action/Adventure, Humor and a little bit of Romance. 

**Rating**: PG Spoilers: All of them I suppose 

**Summary:** Harry goes back in time to save his parents from Voldemort, who is trying to kill them while they are still in school. Meanwhile the world is left to mourn Harry Potter whom all think died in an attack by Voldemort. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to my Grandpa because today it his 75th birthday. Happy Birthday Grandpa! 

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out, I got the worst case of writers block, then I got hooked into writing two chapter in a row for Another World. In this chapter we get to see some Harry Ranting. Fun! Fun! Fun! We also get to see more about dear Ginny. Also, I apologize that this chapter is so long, but it got away from me when I was typing and I couldn't shorten it. Now, on with the story! 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

**_Present _**

Arthur Weasley sat alone in his kitchen as a storm raged outside. It was storming all over the country. Many reporters had speculated that it was because Harry was dead. Dead. It was a strange thought, the young boy that had so quickly become part of the family being dead. Not alive. It was a frightening thought. 

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, dead, killed by Voldemort's followers. If Harry could die, so could Ron or Ginny or Bill or Molly. Any of them could be killed at any minute. When Harry was alive, everyone had hope, their was one person who had survived Voldemort, one person who stood up to him and lived and that had given everyone hope. 

Now with Harry dead.... Dead. The word was so strange, to be connected with Harry seemed almost illegal. But they would all have to except it and move on. Arthur stood, walking towards the door, pausing to compose himself. Walking slowly up the stairs he paused at each door. Percy's, Fred and George's, Ginny's... And Ron's. 

He hadn't been as visibly affected as Ginny had but the image of him on the floor, all the colour gone from his face, the unbearable pain reflected in his eyes. It had been a picture of suffering and he was not about to forget the image any time soon. 

Arthur walked to the first door, Percy's, and opened the door as silently as their old house would allow. Papers, were strewn on his desk, the only time he ever remembered seeing Percy's desk anything but in perfect order. Percy lay in bed, the sheets twisted around him as if he had been thrashing in his sleep, a flash of lightning illuminated his pale face, lighting the tears stains and enhancing his eyes, red and puffy from crying. Percy's breathing was steady, he was fast asleep, hopefully having a peaceful sleep in all the pain and turmoil that was now their life. 

Closing the door, Arthur walked in silence, trying not to step on any creaky boards. The next bedroom he came to was Ginny's. The door was ajar. Pushing it open Arthur gazed at the room. In was neat and tidy, the bed was made and unslept in, his daughter wasn't in her bed that night, just like Harry. Harry would never sleep again. Or laugh or smile or joke with Ron and Hermione. Hermione. Arthur wondered if she had gotten the news yet. 

How would she take it? He resolved to look in on her later, just to make sure she was okay. The next room belonged to the twins. Fred and George. Gred and Forge. This would be devastating to them. It might not affect them like it would Ginny or Ron, but to the twins, something unchanging and immovable was gone and now they had nothing to put their hopes in. 

Arthur opened the door, staring at the two boy, huddled in one bed tears dried on their cheeks. They looked so peaceful, laying together. Arthur remembered when they were little and whenever anything bad happened then they would always lay in one bed, cuddling, taking comfort in each others strengths. It had always made their parents smile. 

Arthur remembered how much they had loved Harry's story when they were little. They had always begged Molly and himself to tell them the story just one more time. They had always said that as long as Harry was alive then they would always have a reason to have fun. If Harry at one could defeat the big bad You-Know-Who then they could do anything. 

But now Harry was gone and who knows what would happen. He closed the door again and went up another flight of stairs, straight to his youngest sons room. Opening the door, he was slightly surprised to see him siting on his bed, staring out the window where the rain beat mercilessly against the glass. Tears were running down his face, making fresh tracks, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He was curled into a tight ball, a comfort position that had served him for years. 

Right then and there Arthur resolved to get Hermione. If she was in the same state that Ron was in then she would need to be around people who knew Harry. He would have to ask her parents if she could stay over for a little while. Arthur had a feeling that the only people that would be able to reach Ron and Hermione would be each other. Arthur was filled with resolve, closing the door he walked down to the living room. 

Writing a quick note to Molly in case she woke up and wondered where he was. Going into the living room, the only room that doesn't have anti-apperation wards on. He tried to picture the house that he had visited what seemed like a lifetime ago. With a pop, he apperated into what seemed like a bedroom. It was dark, no lights were on, he noticed a person curled up on the bed, apparently asleep. 

Trying to be as quite as he could be, Arthur slid forward, hoping to get out of the room before the person woke up, but unfortunately he bumped into the dresser. The vase that had been sitting on it crashed onto the hard wood floor, breaking into small pieces. 

Arthur cringed as the person sat straight up in bed and screamed, long and loud. He shuffled forward, just as a flash of lighting lit the sky. The person, he noticed, was none other then Hermione herself. Her eyes widened as she saw who had intruded in her house. 

"Oh, Mr. Weasley! What are you doing here?" Her voice was ragged, as if she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was messy. Wrapping the blanket around herself, she walked over to the man and wrapped him in a hug. 

Arthur smiled down at the young girl, who had most definitely heard the news, she had the look in her eyes that every which and wizard had that day, the look of desperation, denial and sadness. Great sadness. Clearing his throat he hugged her tighter. 

"I just wanted to see how you were. I also needed to talk to your parents. I just though it would be best if this didn't wait till morning. Ron needs to talk to someone and I'm guessing you do too. I'm going to ask your parents if it's okay with them if you stay at our house for a little while. Maybe 'til after the funeral." Hermione looked up into Arthur's eyes and burst into tears, her voice was ragged. " 

Hermione," he said gently, "Where are your parents?" "Th-They're at the o-office..... They didn't c-come h-home tonight." Her statement was punctuated with a sob as she buried her head his chest. She was obviously frightened for her parents, for anyone. Harry's death had shaken all of them Even the weather seemed to know something was wrong. 

Wrapping his arms tighter around Hermione, he apperated back to the burrow. She barley noticed the change in environment. He picked up the dainty girl and carried her up the stairs. Her crying didn't cease until he nudged Ron's door open with his foot and placed her down on the floor. 

Ron looked at her and she met his eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hermione lunged at Ron and wrapped herself around Ron, crying into his shoulder. Ron froze for a second before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, silent tears running down his face. Arthur smiled at the two teenagers, wrapped around each other, comforting, letting out their grief. 

Arthur couldn't have asked for a better friend for Ron if he'd tried. Closing the door, sending a prayer that they would help each other. He walked down stairs again and apperated back to Hermione's house, hoping to get a clue as to where to find the Grangers so he could tell them where their daughter had gone. 

Past Dumbledore turned to look at Harry. "What do you mean by 'your best friend's sister?' If I'm not mistaken your best friend is still in the future and so should his sister." Harry was very white with shock. He had just seen Ginny. Ron's little sister. The girl that had a huge crush on him since his first year of Hogwarts. How was that even possible? She was in the future where everyone else he cared about was. 

Hundreds of thoughts flew through Harry's mind as he tried to cling desperately to some sort of sanity. Unfortunately it all seemed to be slipping away before his very eyes. Leaving him with tons of questions, no answers and more then his share of confusion. The thought that had crossed his mind many times before came unbidden to his mind. "Why me?" Harry looked up at the two equally confused adults. 

"Sir, if it would be okay with you, could I have some time alone. I'm very tired and this has been a very confusing day." Madam Pomfrey snapped out of her thoughts and realized what she had been allowing to happen. "Yes, Albus. You should leave, it's very late and I won't allow Harry to be questioned any more. So now, off to bed with you. I don't want to hear any excuses. And you," she said, rounding on Harry. 

"I want you to get lots and lots of sleep. You've had a traumatic day and I don't want you overdoing anything, after all, this has been a long day. Now I'll get you some dreamless sleep potion, if you need it you can take it at any time. You won't be attending any classes tomorrow. Now we'll leave you to your sleep. If you need anything, I'll be in my office. Albus. Go to bed." And she turned from the room and went into her office, closing the door firmly behind her. 

Dumbledore smiled after her, amusement showing on his face. "Well, I think it's time for bed. You are excused from lessons tomorrow, but I would like to see you at dinner. James isn't upset anymore and I'm sure they would all like to see you. Now sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow." He swept out of the room, his long cloak billowing out behind him. 

Harry starred after them, completely exhausted. Falling back onto the bed, he let out a sigh. Rubbing his eyes, trying to rid the sleepy feeling that was washing over him. "Why? Why can't this stuff happen to other people. How come my life is so screwed up?" Sitting up quickly, raging coursing through his veins he began to talk, quietly at first, then his voice began to rise with emotion until it became almost a yell. "So, whoever you are, destiny, fate, the powers that be, whatever! Just leave me alone!" He shouted into the now dark hospital wing. 

"I don't care what you have in store for me. You already have made my life a living hell for the most part; you took my parents away, you sent Voldemort after me! Just leave me alone. I can't stand it any more. Just stay out of my life!" He flopped down again, burying his head under a pillow. 

Trying to block out the annoying feeling that something was going to happen, That something horrible was about to take place. He tried his hardest to get rid of the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. "Oh bloody hell! What in Merlin's name is going on!" he whispered under his breath. 

First the time trip, that was weird. He never thought he would actually make it. And then meeting his parents, Remus finding out the truth and Ginny. How on earth had Ginny gotten here. And where did she go? "Oh, Gin, where are you? How did you get here? Are you safe? I can't take this anymore! 

Why do all the strange things happen to me? And to my friends? I need someone! I need to know what's happening. Please!" he begged, "Just tell me what to do." He began to cry, not full fledged sobs, but tears streamed down his face, a marker of all the pain and suffering Voldemort had caused. 

Slowly he cried himself to sleep. His breathing evened out and the his muscles relaxed. But the tears kept flowing down is pale cheeks, a perfect picture of sadness. 

Lily bounced out of bed the next morning and quickly showered and got dressed, hurrying down to the common room where she hoped the boys were waiting for her, if they weren't then she would probably have to wait at least an hour for them to wake up. 

It was always hard trying to meet the Marauders in the morning, they either would get up early for a prank or wait till the last possible second to wake up and get to classes on time, missing breakfast completely. She had and hour before classes, plenty of time to go see Harry. All she had to do was convince them to come with her. As soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs, she was filled with relief. 

There, in front of the fire, sat the Marauders. They were sitting in arm chairs, leaning over something on a table in front of them. She walked over to them and toughed James on the shoulder, causing them all to look up. "Hey guys. I need to ask you a favor." 

"Of course, Lil. We'll do anything." James said and looked pointedly at Peter, who was still looking at the piece of paper. After looking at him for a few second, Sirius elbowed him and Peter dropped the paper. "What!? Oh. Of course we'll help you Lily." He gave her a sugar sweet smile. 

"Now, what did you want us to do?" Lily took a deep breath. "I need your help to find out more about Harry. I wanted to go to the hospital wing to see if he's there, hopefully before breakfast, would that be okay?" James smiled, Sirius let out a laugh and Remus seemed to turn a shade paler then he already was. "Of course we'll go with you! We wanted to do the same thing. That's actually what we were doing." 

He snatched the paper from Peter's hands and showed it to Lily. "We've made a list of stuff we know about him. We wanted to look on the map, but Remus said he didn't have it. So we'll just have to go down there ourselves." James smiled at Lily and took her hand, leading her towards the exit. Sirius, Peter and Remus were quick to follow. 

They all left and walked the familiar route to the infirmary. They didn't talk much, but Remus was the only one who seemed truly nervous. He kept glancing behind him and when they finally got to the doors, he was the first to stop. "Maybe we should check, just to see if he's there. No need to have Madam Pomfrey get mad at us if he's not there." 

They all nodded. Sneaking up to the door. Silently they all huddled by the door and peeked through the window. Harry lay on a bed, seemingly asleep. His chest was rising and falling and he looked peaceful. Sirius gave them a devilish grin. "I think our Mr. Granger has had enough sleep for today. Lets go." And he pushed the door open, causing Harry to sit up quickly, giving them a startled look, he green eyes wide. 

Warm sunlight on Harry's face woke him the next day. Stretching lazily, he yawned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. His mind blank of yesterdays events, still foggy from sleep, he wondered what he was doing in the infirmary? At Hogwarts? During the summer? Rubbing his head, which was slightly tender he tried to remember the dream he had had last night, but all he could remember was Ginny, in a white room at a desk.... "Ginny..." 

Harry whispered to himself, why did the dream seem so odd? He often dreamt of Ginny, but the dream had been so real, so different from the dreams he usually had of Ginny which included picnics by the lake. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. He glanced around the room and his eyes fell on the calendar, it all came flooding back to him in a minute, the spell, his parents Remus, Voldemort, Ginny... 

Letting out a groan, Harry fell back against the pillow. He quickly pulled one of the pillows from the pile that was under his head and buried his head in it, pulling the covers over his head as well, hiding his body from view. "This is all a dream. I'll hear Aunt Petunia calling me down for breakfast any minute. I'm just hallucinating, the diet is taking a toll on me. I'm just dreaming." 

Peaking out from under the pillows and blanket he saw that he indeed was still in the hospital wing and that it was most defiantly not a dream. "Just my luck, the things I want to be a dream are reality and the all my dreams never come true. Well except for the stuff about Voldemort." He added as an afterthought. 

Letting out another sigh, he had noticed he was now prone to sighing quite often, he pulled the covers off of him and stood up. He was a bit unsteady at first, but quickly regained his balance and tottered off to the lavatory. After relieving himself he washed his face with cold water, dunking his head into the basin. Shaking his head, ridding his hair of the excess water, he walked back into the main room. He was feeling so much better, the cold water and the dreamless sleep had done much to restore his energy and his good spirits. 

He flopped back onto the bed, letting out a sigh. He closed his eyes again and just lay on the bed, breathing deeply. He was interrupted for when the doors were flung open with a loud bang and there in the doorway stood the Marauders. 

The were in their uniforms, but somehow they maintained the sense that each looked completely different. 

Sirius looked dangerous, rebellious. Hi long black hair was tied at the base of his neck. His eyes glinted with mischief and annoyance. He wanted answers and he wanted them right now. 

Remus was nervous, he knew who Harry was now and somehow he was terrified he would let the secret slip. He was twisting his hands in his robes and his looked tired. Harry could see bags under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't slept a wink all night. 

Lily looked carefree and studious all at the same time, a pencil was sticking out of her bun and she had a little bit of ink smudged of the tips of her fingers. She had a few questions for Harry, he could see the burning desire to ask them shining in her eyes. She, just like Sirius, wouldn't leave 'til she had them answered. 

James looked remorseful, defiant, curious and angry all at the same time, no small feat I can tell you. His hair was messy and his eyes glinted with the same look Sirius and Lily had. His tie was undone and he was leaning against the door frame, not in the least bit threatening, but Harry was still nervous. 

And Peter. Peter was almost dangerous. He was giving Harry a look that plainly told him that Peter didn't trust him, he didn't like him and he would find out exactly what he was hiding from them. The thought terrified Harry. No one else could find the truth out. No one. 

Sirius bounced over to Harry's bed and plopped himself down beside him. Quite like he had done the first time they visited him in the hospital wing. Only this time they knew each other slightly better, so it was less shocking. 

But still, Harry was surprised when Sirius slung his arm around Harry's shoulder and they rest of the group came over to the bed and sat all around him, or on a chair beside the bed. They all smiled at him, even Peter and Sirius began to speak, his voice dripping charm. "Harry my dear friend. How are you this fine morning?" Sirius had only known Harry for 24 hours, maybe a little longer, and already he was acting as if nothing happened last night and like he had known Harry forever. 

"Moony over there wouldn't tell us what happened to you. I hope that you're feeling well, I want your help in a little project we're planning for transfiguration this afternoon. You in?" Lily looked at Sirius, dissaprovement shining in her green eyes. 

James smiled and Remus fidgeted. And Peter looked lost in thought, as if he was trying to solve all the mysteries of the world. Or, Remus thought, the mystery of Harry which is almost as difficult to solve and just as irresistible. Harry smile apologetically at Sirius. "Sorry, but Madam Pomfrey is keeping me here 'til lunch, she said something about getting lots of rest." Peter noted that Harry had avoided Sirius' other question quite nicely, you barley noticed he didn't answer the most important question of them all. 

"Oh you poor baby! Having to lay in bed all day, I feel your pain." Lily laughed and the rest of them followed but Harry noticed that Peter's laugh seemed forced. Harry was getting worried. Did Peter suspect something? He seemed to be deep in thought and he kept looking at Harry, then he would look at James, then Lily, then back to Harry. Something was definitely going though his head, the question was what? Harry was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Madam Pomfrey's office door being opened. 

Out came the matron and her eyes blazed when she saw all of Harry's visitors. "Well! What do you all think you're doing here? Mr. Granger needs his rest. He'll be at dinner if," she sent a pointed look at Harry, "he's good and gets some sleep. Now I'm sure you all have better things to be doing, like going to class. If I'm not mistaken the bell will be going soon. Now shoo! I don't want to see any of you in here for the rest of the day. You will see Harry at dinner. Now go!" 

None of the group wanted an angry Pomfrey after them, so they all quickly stood up, leaving Harry in the middle of a very messy bed. James smiled at Harry. "No hard feelings, right? I didn't mean it, I just freaked out. Am I forgiven?" He gave Harry a tentative smile and Harry grinned back at him. "Sure, no hard feelings. I didn't mean it to happen, I got it through a botched up curse, it doesn't even belong to me." 

James gave him a curios look, but decided not to question any further because Madam Pomfrey was already giving them deadly glares. Sirius laughed at the look she was giving them and patted Harry on the head. "Now, you be good and we'll give you a treat! How does that sound?" And he ruffled Harry's hair, laughing at the face Harry pulled while batting Sirius' hand away. 

Lily laughed too, leaning over to kiss Harry on the forehead, a motherly gesture, but it still made Harry blush. "Get well soon Harry. I want to see you at dinner, we all want to talk to you." She smiled again and followed James and Sirius to where they stood at the door. 

Peter gave a simple wave, a forced smile and he was off, standing between Sirius and James while trying not to glare at Harry. Remus was the last one left. He gave Harry a quick hug and whispered in his ear, so none of the others could hear, not that they didn't try. 

"I haven't told, don't worry. But I think they're getting suspicious. Can I talk to you later, I need to know a little bit more, I-I want a good reason as to why I have to lie to my friends, and I mean a really good reason." He straightened up and the group by the door snapped back into position from where they had been leaning, trying to hear the word exchanged between the two on the bed. "I'll see you later Harry. Get well." And he turned around and walked out of the door, the rest of the group waving to Harry, letting the door swing shut. 

Harry sighed, watching them go. He would have to talk to Remus, he needed to make him understand why he couldn't tell them. Even if it meant telling him the truth about everything. The smell of food brought him back. In front of him, on a tray was breakfast, and at that instant Harry realized he was_ starving_. He hadn't eaten in ages and now he was beyond hungry. 

"I'm glad to see you're awake Mr. Po-Granger. I'm sorry about them, I was talking to Albus and I hadn't realized that they were here. Are you feeling any better?" She gave him a look, concern mingled with something else that Harry couldn't quite place. Harry nodded, giving her a small smile. He was feeling rather tired, his bone felt like a jelly, but he knew the instant he told her that, then she wouldn't let him go to dinner and he wanted to eat with his parents again. 

The matron smiled at Harry again. "All right, but you let me know if you need anything. I'll be in my office. Just tap this little globe three times and it will sound a chime in my office and I'll come straight to you." She handed him a small crystal ball, about the size of his hand. 

It was beautiful, it had blue smoke swirling in the center of it and he could see little silver tendrils sneaking out from the center. It was mesmerizing. It reminded Harry strongly of Destiny's eyes. Except this blue was much darker. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Harry said, still staring into the globe. The older lady smiled and kissed him on the forehead, just as Lily had done. 

"You take care of yourself Harry. I don't want you to get hurt any more then you already have been. I'll talk to Albus about bringing you something to do, later on. For now, eat your breakfast and then rest again. You need rest." 

Tearing his eyes away from the globe, he looked into the nurses eyes and smiled at her, a real, genuine smile. A weight seemed to lift from her shoulders and she walked back to her office, leaving Harry to devour his breakfast in peace. 

**_Present _**

Ginny opened her eyes, blinking rapidly, trying to clear her vision and her thoughts. She had had a dream, but all she remembered was the hospital wing at Hogwarts and Harry. "Harry!" She shouted, surging up into a sitting position. He's alive. "Oh thank Merlin! He's alive!" she whispered to herself, jumping out of the bed. 

Slipping on the snow white slippers she padded over to the window. Pulling back one the curtains, she looked out over the ground of St. Mungos. The storm that had been raging was diminishing and she could just see the beginnings of a sunrise, glorious and promising a beautiful day ahead. Sighing, she let the curtain close, shutting out the early morning rays of sunlight. She looked around the room, taking in all the details anew. 

It seemed as if everything was okay, now that she knew that Harry was alive, everything was safe. No door was visible and there was only the one window by the white desk. White parchment and a few white feather quills sat on the desk, and a pot of black ink stood out starkly on the white top. White walls, white tiled floor, a white bed with white sheets and covers. 

All this white was giving her a headache. "They had to pick white for hospitals, didn't they?" she muttered under her breath as she sat down the bed. Her red hair was one of the only bright things in the room. The bedside table held a cup of water; an unbreakable charm had been placed on it she was sure. 

The drawer she just discovered, held three Witch Weekly magazines. Looking at the date she discovered they were ten years old. Sighing, she took the most recent edition and laid back on her bed and read. After reading all three magazines at least three times each, she decided to discover what else was in this dreadful place. 

It was almost 7:30, Ginny noticed as she glanced at the clock that was placed on the wall over beside the faint outline of, was that a door? Yes it was, she decided. "Well, the doctor should be here soon.... Maybe he can tell me how to get to the loo." As she said that, the faint outline of the door, became a actually, real door, with a white door knob. 

Rising from the bed, she went over to investigate. Reaching out a cautious hand, she opened the door. It was the lavatory, a sink, white porcelain of course, stood with a mirror over it and the toilet was in the corner. Thankful for small favors, she began to clean herself up, starting with washing her face with the vanilla scented soap. 

When Ginny returned, she found a white tray on her bedside table. Breakfast. With disgust, she noted that even this was mostly white. She had porridge, a glass of milk and some white toast. This is getting ridiculous, she thought to herself as she sat on her bed and began to eat her porridge. After finishing the rather tasteless food, she again glanced at the clock. 

It was nearly 8 AM, most definitely time for someone to check on her. She placed the tray on the bedside table and it disapperated with a faint 'pop' and three slightly newer copies of Witch Weekly appeared on the table. 

An hour later, Ginny was disturbed by a tapping noise on the wall. She looked up from the magazine she was currently pouring over in time to see the wall right beside the loo disappear and a young man dressed all in white walked in, tapping the wall behind, making it solid once more. 

He was quite cute, looking to be in his late twenties. He had bright blue eyes with flecks of silver in them. His skin was tanned and he had dark brown hair, about the same length as Harry's, Ginny noted absently. He had a days growth of stubble on his face and his hair looked slightly dirty. He was tall, at least six feet, his shoulder were broad and he looked very sturdy, even with the bags under his eyes and the slightly bloodshot look of his eyes. 

"Hello Miss Weasley. I'm sorry it's taken this long to get to you, but we've had a very busy night." He pulled the white plastic chair towards the bed and sat down on it, almost bending in half as he tried to sit on the small chair. "I should introduce myself, I'm doctor Greg Andersen." He stuck his hand out and Ginny shook it daintily, savoring the feel of another person, even if he was a total stranger. "I specialize in psychology. Do you know what that is?" She nodded and he smiled. "I knew you were smart the first time a saw you. Now, you will be able to go home tomorrow, we just need to keep you here over night for observation, just in case you're a danger to yourself or others." Ginny's eyes widened. 'A danger?' Seeing her eyes go wide and her mouth drop open, Dr. Andersen let out a small laugh. 

"Don't worry, it's simple procedure. We have to do this to everyone. Don't worry, we don't think that about you. But for now we'll try to keep you as comfortable as possible. Maybe you would even like to go for a walk around the ground after lunch, but for now you have to stay in your room. I hope that won't be to dreadful for you." He smiled, his eyes alight with laughter. Ginny let out a giggle. "Thank you Doctor. Do you think I'd be able to send an owl to my brother? I really would like to talk to him." 

Greg smiled. "I'll see what I can do, why don't you write the letter, and when your finished all you have to do is put your hand over it and whisper the name of the person you want to send it to. Mind you, you have to state the FULL name of the person. Now, " he said, standing up from his uncomfortable position, "I have a few more patiens to get to then I hear a shower calling my name. It was a pleasure to talk to you Miss Weasley." He shook her hand again and walked to the wall, tapping it with his wand. 

He turned just as he was about to leave. "Try to feel better soon. This isn't the end of the world, it just feels like it." And he was gone. The wall was back and she was again in the white room all alone. Standing up off of the bed, Ginny stretched. Then she walked to the window again and looked out over the sprawling landscape. Heaving a sigh, she told herself that after lunch she would be able to go outside. 

For now, she really needed to write to Ron. To make him believe her. Walking over yo the desk she pulled back the chair and sat down on the hard white plastic chair. Taking the perfect white quill and dipping it in the ink pot, she began to write. 

The next morning, Ron woke up feeling warm and quite safe. He didn't open his eyes, he could tell it was quite late in the morning because of the light that would stream into his eyes the minute he opened them he could feel the warmth from the sun, but something else was keeping him warm, not just the sun. His arms were wrapped around someone. Strange. He didn't remember falling asleep with anyone? And this person was female, he could tell that by the smell. 

Only girls smelled this good. But Ginny was at St. Mungos and there wasn't anyone else who it could be. Cracking open one eyes, he came face to face with a head full of bushy brown hair. Brown hair? No one in his family had brown hair. The only person he knew with that colour hair was Hermione. But it couldn't be her, could it? Ron opened his eyes and moved his head from where it was nestled on Hermione's shoulder. 

Yes, it was definitely Hermione, but what was she doing here? Ron stretched his thoughts. A vague memory of hugging Hermione while both of them cried entered his mind. But how had she got here? Ron looked over to the clock. It was almost ten in the morning, why had his mum let them sleep this late? Sighing, Ron realized that she was probably still sleeping too. She had had a tough day yesterday. They all had. He was brought back to the situation at hand when Hermione moaned and stretched in his arms before cuddling back against his chest. 

She really is beautiful, Ron thought absently before he could realize what he had thought. She's not beautiful, she's my best friend, he argued with himself. But Ron knew that whatever he said to himself, he would still have these blasted feelings towards her. He hadn't noticed her 'til the Yule Ball, and now she was a major crush. But now isn't the time for thinking about that, he berated himself. Smoothing her hair with his free hand he gently shook her. 

"Hermione. `Mione, it's time to wake up." She moaned and her eye lids fluttered. "Come on `Mione, you can do it, it's time for breakfast." She sighed and snuggled up against him. Ron groaned and shook her arm again, this time a little harder. Sleepily, Hermione began to mumble. "Just five for minutes Mum..." 

She grumbled, but woke at Ron's persistent shaking. Her brown eyes widened and she blinked owlishly before sitting up quickly. "Ron! What are you doing in my room!" She looked around the bright orange room. "Or what am I doing in your room?" she asked, turning slowly, obviously confused. "I don't know `Mione. I think my dad might have brought you last night. Do you remember anything?" She shook her head slowly, but her eyes widened. 

"Oh yes! That's it. I remember him coming last night, he wanted to know if I'd heard about Harry." Her eyes filled and tears again began to run down her face. He flung herself at Ron. "Oh, Ron! He's dead. How could this have happened?" Ron held her tight, rocking her back and forth, comforting the delicate girl in his lap. They sat that way for several minutes, finally Hermione stopped crying and started to giggle. 

"I bet Harry's up in heaven laughing at us right now." Ron let out a laugh as he moved Hermione to sit beside him on the bed. "You're right. He's probably laughing his head off at all the people who are feeling sad, either that or feeling guilty about this. You know how Harry could be." He gave Hermione a look and she began to laugh along with him. "Yeah. He always felt guilty about this sort of stuff." Ron gave her a questioning look. Hermione smiled. "You know, stuff he had no control over." Ron nodded, smiling. Hermione let out a sigh. 

"You know, I bet he's deliriously happy, he's finally with his family." They both smiled at each other, picturing how Harry would be reacting to having a family, a big family at that, considering he would have all of his dead relatives, and that was a lot of people. They sat in silence just enjoying each others company, contemplating what would happen next. Harry was gone, they would have to accept that. But somehow, joking about him being dead didn't make them believe it. Both of them harbored hope that he would somehow be alive, hiding somewhere. 

A strange tinkling sound filled the air, the sound was like bells. It was beautiful. They both looked around the room, trying to find the source of the sound. With a pop the sound stopped and a letter appeared in Ron's hand. It wasn't sealed, but it was folded and it had Ron's name written on the front in black ink, the writing was tidy and feminine, Ron recognized it immediately Ron's eyes grew wide, his voice was low and needy. 

"It's from Ginny!" He turned and looked at Hermione who was sitting beside him on his bed. "We had to take her to St. Mungos yesterday afternoon. She'll be okay, the doctors said they just want to keep her there over night. She didn't take the news too well. I hope she's okay." Ron opened the letter carefully, and began to read, feeling Hermione put her arm around his shoulder. He leaned against her and began to read in a low voice, just to assure himself that what he was reading was really there. 

_Dear Ron, _

_I know this sounds crazy but you have to believe me. I had a dream and I know what I saw is true. Ron, Harry is alive! I can't explain how or why or even where he is but you have to trust my judgment when I say he IS alive. _

_Please, Ron, you're my last hope, no one will believe me. Please I'm begging you to trust me and believe me. Harry is alive and we need to help him come home. Please, I need you to believe me and not think this is some crazy rambling from your insane sister. _

_I know what I know and Harry is alive and I think he's trapped in the past. I can't tell you more because I don't know any more. But please trust me and believe. Never give up hope, Ron. He's out there and he needs our help. Please. I love you and I hope to see you soon. _

_Your loving sister _

_Ginny_

Ron looked up at Hermione who had been reading over his shoulder. "I believe her `Mione. I believe Harry is alive. I believe Ginny isn't crazy. She knows things other people don't know. I just need to figure out how to help. Will you help me help Gin?" 

Hermione looked into Ron's worried eyes and saw that he needed to believe that Harry was alive, even if Harry was truly dead. Ron needed to cling to that last hope, because if he accepted Harry's death, it would probably kill him. "Yes Ron. I'll help, but promise me you won't get yourself killed." Ron smiled up at Hermione, a smile that actually reached his eyes. "Thanks `Mione. This means the world to me. 

It was just before lunch and the Marauders were heading towards the Great Hall, talking and laughing, trying not to think about Harry to much. Just as they got there Peter's eyes went wide. "Oh Merlin! I forgot my potions homework! Trenton will kill me!" 

He turned to the group, "you guys go ahead, I'll just grab my stuff from the dorm, save a little food for me, will you?" Sirius smiled and ruffled his hair, causing Peter to make a face. "Of course we will Wormtail. You run along, we don't want you to have to spend another night in detention." The all laughed and Peter ran the other direction. 

Arriving at the Fat Lady five minutes later, quite breathless, he gasped out the password and ran up the stairs to the dorm, thanking his lucky stars that the Prefects were at lunch and wouldn't remove points for running. He got up to the dorm and began to look through his trunk, while trying to steady his breath. He found his essay and breathed a sigh of relief. 

He quickly picked up the papers he had pulled out from the trunk and closed it again, putting a simple locking charm on it. He stood up and was about to head back to the hall when a piece of parchment, half hidden under Remus' bed, caught his eye. 

It was the Marauders map. They had been looking for it this morning. Remus had said he hadn't seen it. Had he not known where it was or had he hid it from them, trying to hide a secret only the map could reveal? Smiling, Peter shook his head, chuckling lightly. 

"I'm getting paranoid in my old age. I solemnly swear I am up to not good." He said, pointing his wand at the paper. He smiled, again awed at what the four of them, with a little bit of Lily's help, had achieved. The lines bloomed and he looked for his friend on the map. 

The Marauders were all in the Great Hall. Remus, James and Sirius were sitting together at the end of the table while Lily was sitting with her friend near the middle. All the students were in the hall for lunch, the castle looked bare. The only other place that had people right at that moment, besides the dorm, was the hospital wing. 

Madam Pomfrey was in her office and Harry was in bed. But his dot was a little smudged, which was odd. Squinting, Peter tried to make out the last name. Peter made out the name and his eyes widened. 

James was the only living Potter, his father had been an only child and both James' parents and grandparents had been killed by You-Know-Who. But the map didn't lie and his dot said Harry Potter. So who was Harry Potter? And why was he here? 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank Yous-** vmr_, _Berkeley Halperin_, _Sandrine Black_, _Queen Tessandry de Sanyochisei_, _Shadow_, _Tschubi-chan, ara willow_, _spangle star_,_ Jedi Cosmos, audiaa2, Sailor Galaxie, Sara, Gia, Chaos Kid, Katriana, AJaKe, Lady Catrin, Emma lOu, Natty, b_happy, Mar Mar, Juicy Communist, jen, Urania, SimonJumper, Megan McPherson, Lady FoxFire, Kat, Piri Malfoy, she-who-must-not-be-named, Mystic Topaz, Jessica, Fizzy, Rae,A-man, Mayleesa, Wild eyes, Angie, Aalilyah, blaubaerin, padfoots girl, Wyrm, Clingon87, Aimee4Angel, Tiger Lily (what was it? 7 times?), JadeShadow, hi (thanks for the story, I'll check it out), Gen Raid, jay, KEJA WILSON, tara, neesh, Saman, Aalilyah, lily evens potter, Jay Da Fighta, BlueSkywalker_2000, Kyohaku Celestiale Vespertina 

Dangers in the past by polaris 

Harry Potter and the Tales of Tales by onecoolann

Twisted Time by Akiko Yuy

Harry Potter and the Turn of The Time by Midnight Owl 

The Future Prank by BlueFireDragon 

When Harry met Lily by Wigginout

Harry Potter the Mage (Order of the Pheonix) by A-Potter-Person 

(wow! that's a lot of stories) 


	10. A note for the author

Hello, 

All right. I'm not going to totally rewrite this, as was my original plan, but what I am going to do is a total revamp of it. I added parts that were supposed to be in other stories. So all the stuff about Lady Destiny will be taken out because those parts were supposed to be in a story entitled The Phoenix Betrayal. I'm not sure when that will be out. But I am going to rewrite it. But it will be basically the same. I'm sorry for scaring everyone. 

Lilly 


End file.
